Celos
by Gynee
Summary: [AU] En la adolescencia, se cometen crímenes horribles al llegar al límite de la pasión y el deseo...Dos parejas adolescentes, cuatro mundos distintos...Y sólo una forma de amar incondicionalmente ¿Qué papel adquieren entonces los celos? ZoroRobin/LuffyNami/AcexNojiko/y más.
1. Una mañana agitada

Ohayoo! Me estreno en Fanfiction con un fic de One Piece que contiene **ZoroxRobin **y **LuffyxNami**. Me estoy pensando la posibilidad de añadir AceNo^^

Por cierto, los personajes de **One Piece** son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda-sama**, del contrario Nojiko chan saldría almenos el triple de lo que sale ahora y Ace estaría junto a ella^^

Este fic es un **Universo Alterno**, fue un fallo mío no añadirlo, pido mis disculpas ^^'

Y ahora, sin mas percances, ¡aquí va el primer capítulo!

**[_Recolgado para mejorar la ortografía y demás cosas^^]_  
**

**Episodio 1**

**~ Una mañana inusual ~**

Robin y Zoro hacía bastante tiempo que habían empezado a mostrarse sinceros el uno por el otro y no tardaron demasiado en enamorarse, surgiendo el amor de sus corazones, como se abren los pétalos de las flores en primavera. No sabían de donde había salido este extraño sentimiento para ambos, les era desconocido y bastante lejano, pero lo reencontraron, y no estaban dispuestos a abandonarlo.

-------------------------------------

El día se avecinaba bastante caluroso, parecía que el sol quería demostrar su poder, y es que el cielo azul estaba completamente visible, parecía que las nubes no existieran aquel día.

Sanji se levantó de la cama despertado de un maravilloso sueño; ¡¡estaba soñando con sus dos ladys!! Esto siempre era un hermoso sueño, según afirmaba él. Y del enfado que cogió lanzó el pobre despertador que no tenía la culpa de nada por el suelo. Ya era la quinta vez que se le estropeaba un despertador, y casualmente siempre los estropeaba cuando había estado soñando con chicas.

-¡¡Maldito despertador!! ¡¡Tenías que despertarme en este justo momento!!! Nami ¡¡estaba a punto de besarme!!- Se quejaba el rubio mientras bostezaba. Venga, a vestirme rápido que mis doncellas tienen clase hoy- decía con una rara expresión en la cara-. Bajó las escaleras y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

Nami aún estaba durmiendo, ya que estuvo estudiando hasta muy tarde. Hoy tenía un examen muy importante de literatura y lo llevaba bastante mal, y es que odiaba la literatura. A ella le apasionaba la geografía, y realmente se notaba ya que sacaba dieses en los exámenes.

De repente se levantó asustada. Había estado soñando en este maldito examen durante todo el rato que había conseguido dormirse, y se despertó de muy mal humor.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Me olvidé de ponerme el despertador! - Se levantó fugazmente y empezó a vestirse y a peinarse a la vez-¡llegaré tardee! "¿porque no me habrá despertado Robin?- pensó esto último-. Salió volando de su cuarto y en bajar las escaleras, que casi se cae, vio que a excepción de Sanji no había nadie mas abajo.

-¡Sanji!- Dijo casi gritando- ¿Donde está todo el mundo?-.

-¡Buenos días mi querida Nami swaan! Pues la verdad es que aún falta rato para la hora de despertarse... (Sanji se despertaba más temprano para preparar el almuerzo) ¿Cómo es que ya te despertaste?- Dijo extrañado.

-¡¡Maldita sea!!-se quejó- como no tenía despertador pues me desperté sola y supuse que ya sería tarde... como yo no es que sea muy puntual por los sitios... u.u'- se sentó en una silla- Ahora entiendo porque Robin no me despertó... aún estará durmiendo, digo yo... ¿Porque tengo tan mala suerte? Con el sueño que tenía hoy... u.u''- Dijo fastidiada-.

-Tranquila, Nami que te haré un desayuno para que puedas tranquilizarte y no estar agobiada-decía Sanji con corazones en los ojos-.

-Gracias, Sanji... u.u''-.

-¡Por ti, cualquier cosa, my lady! *o*

En este momento se oyó alguien que bajaba las escaleras. Nami se giró y vio que era Zoro.

-¡Waaw! ¡Qué pasó hoy Zoro! ¿¿Cómo es que ya despertaste hoy??- Decía Nami flipando-.

-Pff... te explico, querida Nami...-dijo exceptuando la palabra "querida"- Estaba durmiendo yo tan placidamente cuando de repente empecé a escuchar ruidos o mas bien dicho gritos¡¡ y me impidieron seguir durmiendo!! ¬¬*

- ^^' ups... pues parece que hablé demasiado alto- se excusó Nami-.

-¡¡¡Pues sí!!! - Gritó Zoro enfadado-.

-Cállate, marimo que despertarás a mi querida Robin chwan!!- Se quejó el cocinero con una paella en la mano, como amenazando el peliverde-.

-húmp...-calló al ver como evidentemente Robin aún no se encontraba a la cocina, pero luego reaccionó-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme?

- ¡¡Pues haciéndolo, mira que fácil, cabeza alga!!

De repente los dos se encontraban en el suelo con un adorno de Nami en la cabeza.

-¡¡Como no os calléis vosotros si despertareis a Robin!! ¡¡Callaos ya!!

-Demasiado tarde-se oyó una voz que procedía de la puerta de la cocina-Ya me despertaron ^^'

- ¡¡que par de inútiles!! ¿Porque tengo que vivir con ellos?- se quejaba Nami- Y ahora os disculpáis, por el alboroto,¡¡ y por despertar a Robin!!-Dijo severamente Nami. A veces parecía que ejercitaba de Madre de todos los presentes, siempre era ella que repartía orden.

-Tranquila Nami, igualmente ya me tocaba despertarme, si estos dos no hubieran chillado habría hecho tarde a clases ^^- decía con una sonrisa en la cara-.

-¿Ves? - Dijo Zoro a Nami una vez hubo besado a Robin-. Parece que la hemos ayudado y todo, al fin...

Golpe.

¿Cómo que le habéis ayudado? ¬¬''- se sentó en una mesa y se puso las manos en la cabeza, en señal de desesperación-. Robin... ¡no aguanto estos críos!

-¿¿¿Quien es el crío aquí???- Gritaba Zoro-.

-Aii... cállate, marimo! Parece que hoy Luffy tiene un sueño largo... entre los gritos y todo, ¡y aun duerme, el tío! O.o''- Sirvió a Robin, diciendo un "siento todo este alboroto, mi damisela".

-Pues tienes razón... - se extrañó Nami- Venga, Zoro, ¡ve a despertarle que sino llegará tarde, como nosotros si no nos damos prisa!

-Grr...- Se quejó Zoro, pero prefirió no abrir la boca, hoy ya había recibido 2 golpes...

_EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LUFFY_

-¡Luffyyy!- Gritaba Zoro golpeando la puerta- ¡¡Despiértate ya, que llegamos tarde!!

Como vio que no recibía ninguna señal, decidió entrar.

Luffy estaba durmiendo plácidamente, con la almohada en el suelo.

-¡¡Luffy!!- Decía Zoro ya harto de que no se despertase. Empezó a moverle bruscamente hasta que Luffy reaccionó y abrió un ojo, bostezando.

¡Que pasa!-se quejó Luffy volviendo a cerrar el ojo-.

-¿Qué que pasa? ¡Pues resulta que hoy tenemos clase, esto pasa!-Gritó Zoro tirándole de la cama-.

-¡Ups!-Dijo ahora un Luffy levantándose enseguida del suelo-Pues parece que me dormí, jeje-Decía Luffy tranquilamente-.

-Grr...-Zoro hacía lo posible para controlarse-¡Venga vístete enseguida que llegamos tarde!-Dijo de mala leche-.

-Es que... ¡ya os vale a vosotros también! ¡Ya me podríais haber despertado antes! ¡Ahora no podré almorzar tranquilo!-Se quejaba Luffy-.

-¡¡YO TE MATO!!-

-¿Eh? ¿Que carajo deben estar haciendo estos palurdos? ¡¡Que llegamos tarde!!¬¬*-se quejaba Nami-.

-¿Tu escuchaste este grito igual que yo o fue una imaginación mía Nami?-Se preguntaba Robin-.

-Baaah-Le restó importancia- Venga, vamos tirando, ¡ya se las arreglarán!-Estiró a Robin del brazo-.

-Pero....-.

-¡¡De peros nada!! ¡Ya se arreglarán! Adiós Sanji! ¡Hasta luego! Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir corriendo junto a Robin-.

-¡Adióós mis bellas chicaas!-Dijo Sanji, eso sí, lo dijo cuando ya se habían marchado xD-.

_DE CAMINO AL INSTITUTO_

-Nami...-Dijo Robin a Nami mientras corrían como desesperadas-.

-Dime

-¿Por que Sanji no va hoy al instituto?- Preguntó extrañada-.

-Pues porque hoy somos Lunes, y él los lunes da clases en la escuela de cocina a principiantes...

-¡Pero si los otros lunes va a colegio!- Dijo Robin extrañada-.

-Sí, porque va cuando le apetece, en teoría tendría que ir cada lunes, pero en realidad va cuando le da la gana...-Dijo Nami incómoda por iniciar aquél tema tabú para Sanji-.

-Pero... desde que vivo con vosotros nunca había faltado un lunes... ¡y nunca me había dicho que iba en este curso!-Robin ya hacia meses que vivía con ellos, un poco menos que los demás-.

Nami se estaba poniendo nerviosa... Robin era dura de pelar... ¡pero no se saldría con la suya!

-Robin... sabes que Sanji sólo dice cosas que a nadie le interesan, y que las cosas importantes se las guarda para él...-.

-Aah... Pero así ¿porque tu sí lo sabes?

-¡Pues porque yo y Sanji hace años que nos conocemos! ¿Creo que algo tendría de saber de él no?-Dijo ahora simulando fastidio-.

-Tienes razón, Nami... disculpa el interrogatorio...

-Tranquila-Dijo calmada y ahora relajada de haber podido con la astuta Robin- es normal que quieras saber más de Sanji... al fin y al cabo es tu amigo... ^^

Y así terminó la discusión, y Robin no volvió a preguntar sobre el tema. Decidió que si tenía que enterarse por alguien tenía de ser por el propio Sanji y no por segundos.

_EN EL INSTITUTO_

-Me pregunto si estos dos llegarán a tiempo al instituto...-Se dijo Robin-.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Ya sabes que Luffy corriendo llega en 2 minutos!-Recalcó Nami, sentándose bien en su silla-.

-Ya, Nami... Luffy... ¿y Zoro que? xD

-Baah... -le quitó importancia- Zoro ya se las apaña, no te preocupes...-.

-¬¬'' ya...-.

En este instante un fuerte corriente travesó la clase y se sentó en una silla.

-¡Luffy!- Gritó nami, flipando-.

-¡¡Hola!! ¡Llegamos a tiempo! Que alivio, ¿verdad Zoro? -Pero Zoro no se encontraba allí. Caída general.

-Haber, Luffy... ^^'-Empezó Robin- ¿Donde dejaste a Zoro?

-a... aquí...- se sintió una voz débil que procedía del pasillo-.

-¿ves? Ya llegó-Dijo luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Y con que pintas...- Nami se tenía que aguantar la risa- Venid... xD

Luffy y Robin fueron donde se encontraba Nami, que ya no podía contenerse de la risa-.

-Zo-Zoro!-Gritó Robin- ¿estas bien?- Al ver la cara de Zoro también se tubo que poner una mano en la boca para no reír-.

-¿Tu... también?- Decía Zoro fastidiado, levantándose con su ayuda-.

-Es que...-se excusaba Robin- haces unas pintas... xD

Luffy sólo reía, no se podía aguantar, bueno, ya eran dos que reían como locos (Nami y Luffy xD)

_FLASH BACK_

Luffy se levantó de la cama, y después de reñir a Zoro de porque no le había despertado antes, recibió un golpe.

-¡Ayy! ¡Porque me pegas!- se quejaba Luffy-.

-¡¡Porqué intenté levantarte de 1000 maneras, idiota!!

-Aah... jajajja-reía Luffy como si fuera estúpido (que no lo es eeh ¬¬ )

-¡VÍSTETE RÁPIDO Y VAMOS!- Gritó Zoro-.

-¡Vaale, capitán!- Dijo Luffy imitando a un soldado-.

A los 3 minutos salieron los 2 corriendo, despedidos por un: ¡Par de estúpidos! ¡Haber si llegáis tarde! De sanji.

Luffy aún tenía la tostada en la boca, y estaba intentando tragársela.

-¡Venga! ¡Rápido!- Le decía Zoro-.

Luffy se fastidió, cogió a Zoro del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo por las calles-.

-¡aaaah!-Gritaba Zoro, ya que se iba dando contra todos los postes y farolas de las calles-.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-jajjajaja- se reía Nami- aaii... que me meo... xD

-¿Que hice algo mal?- Preguntó Luffy inocente-.

-¡¡que vaa!!- Dijo nami restándole importancia al asunto-.

-¿¿Cómo que qué va?? ¬¬- gritó Zoro, intentando levantarse de la silla, impedido por Robin-.

-¡calma! -Pidió Robin entre risas-.

-¡Grr! -se levantó de la silla, y Robin lo soltó, puesto que ya estaba cansada de tonterías, y Zoro empezó a correr detrás de Luffy, que corría y reía a la vez xD

Nami y Robin se lo miraban al principio con cara de "¡vaya par de críos!", pero después le encontraron gracia al asunto y empezaron a reír también-.

-Y al cabo de un rato, Zoro no pudo seguir persiguiendo a Luffy porque el profesor de historia apareció, al fin, a clase-.

-¡ya era hora de que aparecieses, Shanks! ¡Zoro casi me mata!- se quejaba Luffy sentándose al fin en su silla, puesto que Zoro se cansó de perseguirlo y también se sentó-.

-¡A mi no me des órdenes, Luffy! ¡Y llámame Shanks sensei! -decía fastidiado-.

-Por que, Shanks?-Dijo Luffy infantil-.

Caída general (si, otra vez xD)

-Dejémoslo... empecemos la clase...- Dijo Shanks a punto de un ataque de nervios-.

Cuando la clase terminó se fueron todos al patio, siempre se sentaban a charlar antes de irse a casa, y con cara de fastidio, pues hoy tenían deberes para dar y comer, y al oír decir esto de Nami Luffy casi se tira encima suyo, pues claro, Nami había dicho "comer" y Luffy se estaba muriendo de hambre xD

-¡Es una frase hecha, tonto!- Le gritó Nami pegándole (que raro ¬¬ ¡¡al final me lo va a dejar tonto!! xD)

-¡Ay, Nami! ¡Esto duele!- Se quejó frotándose-.

-a aguantarse ù_u-.

-¡¡Venga, dejad de hacer el idiota y vamos ya a sentarnos, que me duelen las piernas!! (Después de esta persecución, ¿a quien no? xD)-Se quejó Zoro-.

-¡Idiota lo serás tú! - Golpe de Nami-.

-aay... ú_u venga, ¡parad ya y vamos que a este ritmo no llegaremos nunca! -Dijo Robin fastidiada-.

-Mmm... Que raro...- Dijo Luffy-.

-¿Raro el qué?- Dijo nami frotándose las manos- Ay, ¡¡ahora por tu culpa me duelen las manos!! ¡Estate contento! ¬¬- Dijo refiriéndose a Zoro, que estaba tirado por el suelo xD

- Pues que Robin siempre suele quedarse callada y reír en estas situaciones... ¡¡y hoy parece fatigada!! ¿Te ocurrió algo, Robin? -Le preguntó poniendo su rostro a medio metro de la cara de Robin-.

- No... estoy bien, Luffy...-Dijo Robin sumida en sus pensamientos-

-Yaa... ¬¬ - Dijo Nami naaada convencida-.

Robin empezaba a impacientarse, pues Nami y Luffy tenían sus caretos delante del suyo y la miraban queriendo averiguar que le pasaba, y para el colmo Zoro aún estaba tirado por el suelo, intentando levantarse al oír la conversación referida a Robin-.

-¡QUE NO ME PASA NADA!- Gritó Robin, a lo que los demás hicieron 3 pasos atrás y Zoro se arrastró también para atrás xD-.

-Robin da miedo cuando se enfada...- Dijo Luffy metiéndose atrás de Nami-.

- Ya... ^^' - Dijo Nami asustada también xD

-eem... escuchad...- Robin intentó acercarse a ellos, pues ya se había calmado, pero los 3 hicieron 3 pasos mas atrás, y así todo el rato, hasta que Robin se cansó xD

"Robin, cálmate... no... no pienses eso..."- Robin se fue por el pasillo contrario, intentando llegar a algún sitio-.

- Me pregunto que le pasará... -Nami ya tenía la pose de detective, y se estaba frotando la barbilla-. (¿¿Os lo imagináis?? Yo me parto solo de imaginarlo xDD)

-Mmhm... Iré a hablar con ella...- Dijo Zoro empezando a correr por donde su chica se había marchado-.

-Míralo ese... ya se ha levantado del suelo... ha sido oír "Robin está extraña" y levantarse curadito... ¬¬''- Decía Nami con fastidio- Aunque, la verdad... siendo sincera... me da un poco de envidia...- Reconoció-.

-¡¡¡Waaaww!!! Nami tiene envidia de Zoroo, Nami tiene envidia de Zoroo- Gritaba Luffy-.

- ¬¬'' ¡cállate ya, Luffy! - Dijo Nami avergonzada-.

-Nami! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás toda roja! ¿Tendrás fiebre?- Empezó a atosigar Luffy, poniendo nerviosa a Nami-.

-¡Estoy bien!- Insistía Nami, pero a Luffy no le convencía nada-.

Luffy posó su mano en la frente de Nami, como intentando averiguar si la pelirroja tenía fiebre.

-Lu-Luffy...- Pudo articular Nami, no le salían las palabras, su mente estaba ahora bloqueada, solo podía tener los ojos puestos en un lugar; en la mirada profunda y tierna de Luffy...

"¿Que me pasa? Por qué... ¿me comporto así con Luffy?"- Se reprochaba Nami-.

-oyee, Nami... creo que no estás nada bien... dame ¡te llevo a la enfermería!- Y sin dejar que contestase la agarró de la mano y se la llevó corriendo de aquel pasadizo-.

-¡¡Robin!! ¿¿Por donde andas??- Iba gritando Zoro sin ninguna vergüenza por los pasillos de aquel instituto. La gente se giraba cuando oía aquellos gritos, y le miraban con cara rara, pero él solo tenía en mente saber que le pasaba a su novia-.

De repente se le ocurrió mirar en la biblioteca. ¡Sí, claro! A Robin le encantaban los libros, eran su refugio cuando se sentía mal o sola... tenía que ir enseguida, y saber que le ocurría.

---------

_Continuará_

Yep! ¿Que tal os ha parecido? ¿Merece un review? Dudas, recomendaciones, lo que sea es aceptado si es con el fín de ayudar a mejorar el fic, de lo contrario podría pillar una depresión xD

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. El dolor de mi corazón

Hii! Porfíin puedo colgar el segundo capi... tuve mas problemas... uff xD tendré que ir acostumbrándome x33

antes de nada quería agradecer muchísimo los comentarios recibido, me los tomo muy positivamente^^ y respondiendo a **3R1N14S**, pido disculpas, me olvidé de poner que era Universo Alterno ^^U Son estudiantes normales, comparten piso y si, robin va al mismo curso... xDD

Bueno, sin mas aquí el segundo capi, con el **Pasado(alterno) de Robin**, espero q guste x33

**[Recolgado por mejora de ortogfrafía y demás^^]**

**Episodio 2**

**~El dolor de mi corazón~**

-¡¡Robin!! ¿¿Por donde andas??- Iba gritando Zoro sin ninguna vergüenza por los pasillos de aquel instituto. La gente se giraba cuando oía aquellos gritos, y le miraban con cara rara, pero él solo tenía en mente saber que le pasaba a su novia-.

De repente se le ocurrió mirar en la biblioteca. ¡Sí, claro! A Robin le encantaban los libros, eran su refugio cuando se sentía mal o sola… tenía que ir enseguida, y saber que le ocurría.

Efectivamente Zoro acertó, Robin se estaba dirigiendo hacia la biblioteca, sentía que leyendo las preocupaciones se esfumaban, al menos durante un rato…

Había empezado a hacer un calor insoportable. Robin no conseguía entender que era lo que le estaba pasando, que tenía que hacer o decir…

FLASH BACK

"¿Por que tengo que aguantar sus peleas cada día? ¿Es que no se puede estar un rato tranquila, sin que ellos griten?"- Pensaba Robin mientras Nami estaba "matando" a Zoro sin compasión. Otras veces se habría limitado a sonreír ante tal panorama, verdaderamente parecía que tenía ante suyo un circo ambulante… Yendo con Nami, Zoro y Luffy no podía estar nunca triste, pues ellos siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar, estuvieran de buenas o de malas. Siempre guardaban humor, siempre parecía que se divertían… y allí es cuando ella parecía no encajar. Nunca había sido una chica que le gustase mucho sobresalir, y nunca mostró mucho entusiasmo ni tanto potencial como lo hacía Nami. Robin se sorprendía como su amiga se despreocupaba tanto de la vida, de los problemas, admiraba su fuerza para olvidarse de posibles dudas, de sonreír y disfrutar tanto de la vida. Ella era muy feliz, y sin duda alguna disfrutaba mucho con ellos, pero... sentía como si ella fuese diferente, como si nunca hubiese conseguido encajar con ellos, encajar con sus aptitudes. Nunca había hecho daño a Luffy como lo hacían todos diariamente, nunca se metía con Zoro como lo hacían Nami y Luffy, nunca pegaba a Sanji por decirle perversiones…. Sólo se limitaba a reír en todas estas ocasiones. ¡Solo a reír!- se reprochaba mentalmente- ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? Cómo… ¿es que no se han cansado ya de mi?- Pensó esto último antes de que las caras de Luffy y Nami se pegaran a la suya pidiéndole si le ocurría algo.

Entonces es cuando Robin había llegado a su límite, empezaba a pensar que sus queridos amigos estaban con ella por pena, no podía más…

-¡QUE NO ME PASA NADA!- Gritó, sin conciencia de lo dicho. Estaba muy dolida, pero quiso arreglarlo… sin conseguirlo. Viendo tal panorama, decidió irse, se sentía demasiado mal como para quedarse ahí… así que salió corriendo pasillo abajo, intentando encontrar en la biblioteca el refugio de su sufrimiento.

FIN FLASH BACK

Mientras corría rumbo a su refugio, se topó accidentalmente contra un chico que iba corriendo también. Robin se levantó del suelo un poco adolorida y se dispuso a pedir disculpas cuando el chico se le adelantó.

-Perdona… andaba corriendo por los pasillos y no miraba donde iba…- Le sonrió el chico, con una sonrisa tierna, a consecuencia Robin se sonrojó un poco.

-No… perdóname tu a mi… tampoco miraba donde iba… sólo intentaba llegar lo antes posible a la biblioteca…- Dijo algo triste, a lo que el chico se percató-.

-¿Tu también vas a la biblioteca?- Dijo sorprendido- Por qué no vamos juntos… ¿y me cuentas que te pasa?- Le dijo volviendo a sonreír-.

-Va-vale…-Aceptó Robin. Se sentía mejor, este chico estaba dispuesto a escucharla, y seguramente a apoyarla. Esto es lo que necesitaba ella ahora; apoyo.

Llegaron a la biblioteca y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba algo alejada de las otras. Lo que querían ahora era conocerse y poder hablar sin molestar a los demás.

El chico habló primero.

-bueno… supongo que estaría bien que nos presentáramos…-Robin asintió- Me llamo Haru, encantado de conocerte- Dijo dándole la mano amablemente-.

-Encantada… yo soy Nico Robin, pero puedes llamarme Robin…

-Bien, así te llamaré… por cierto, Robin… bonito nombre-Dijo el chico sonriéndole cálidamente-.

-G-gracias…-Dijo sonrojada-.

Pasaron el rato charlando animadamente, a Robin se le olvidaron los pensamientos que tenía horas antes, dando paso a una cierta alegría. Había encontrado un chico amable, cariñoso y que ahora resultaba ser amigo suyo.

-Bueno, Robin… Espero verte pronto por aquí…- Dijo Haru despidiéndose de ella, pues ya casi empezaban las clases de la tarde-.

-Tranquilo, casi cada día estoy en la biblioteca… ¿allí nos veremos, si? -Dijo Robin con una sonrisa-.

-De acuerdo… ¡Ya nos veremos, pues!

Y cuando Robin empezaba a irse, Haru volvió a hablar-.

-Me encanta verte sonreír- Dijo y se marchó corriendo-.

-Ha-Haru…-Susurró Robin sorprendida-.

-¡¡Robin!!-Gritó Zoro acercándose corriendo donde estaba Robin- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estuve toda la tarde buscándote!- Dijo molesto pero feliz de haber encontrado a la morena-.

-Pues… fui a la biblioteca…- Dijo Robin contenta-.

-"Así que era ella…"- Pensó muy molesto Zoro, recordando-.

FLASH BACK

Zoro se dirigió a la biblioteca corriendo, estaba casi seguro que Robin se encontraría allí. Entró y empezó a buscarla por los pasillos… al no verla decidió buscar por las mesas… Se sentó en una silla y empezó a buscarla con la vista. De repente sus ojos se quedaron mirando a dos personas que charlaban animadamente. Una de ellas era una chica de pelo negro azulado, y se le podían distinguir de lejos unos preciosos ojos aguamarina. El otro era un chico moreno de pelo blanco y con mechas negras. Tenía unos ojos negros y grandes. Zoro creyó que era Robin, y al empezar a correr para ir donde se encontraba chocó fuertemente con un chico robusto que le miró mal.

-¡Haver si miras por donde vas!- Le dijo el chico sin siquiera agacharse para ayudarle a levantarse-.

-¡Pero si fuiste tú que te me pusiste al medio! - Gritó Zoro enfadado y muy irritado-.

-¡Y un rábano! ¡Tu fuiste que te me pusiste encima!- Gritó aquel chico también-.

-¡Si no fueras tan ancho no habríamos chocado! – Le devolvió el grito Zoro XD-.

De repente, dos brazos robustos se posaron en las espaldas de Zoro y el chico.

-¡Esto es una biblioteca, no un ring de lucha libre!-Dijo susurrando pero con una voz que daba miedo- ¡¡¡¡¡A pelear os vais fuera!!!!-Gritó una vez los hubo tirado al suelo de la entrada xDD- Y no os quiero ver a dentro otra vez! ¬¬- Dicho eso, cerró la puerta-

-¡Estarás contento! ¡Por tu culpa nos echaron! ¬¬

-¡¡Y un cuerno!! Si no te hubieras puesto delante…-De repente cortó la conversación en seco, pues recordó lo que venía a hacer en la biblioteca- em… me voy, ya te apañarás-Se levantó y se fue corriendo, con la esperanza de que aquella chica que vio no fuera Robin, pues se la veía muy feliz con aquel chico que tenía al lado…

FIN FLASH BACK

Zoro se alejó estos molestos pensamientos, le molestaba mucho el hecho de que Robin hubiera estado toda la tarde con un chico… pero de repente recordó lo ocurrido momentos antes, antes de que Robin echara a correr.

-Oye, Robin…- Empezó Zoro cuando ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a la clase otra vez, pues la hora del recreo había finalizado-¿Qué te pasó antes?- Dijo mirándola fijamente-.

Robin, al recordar lo sucedido volvió a entristecerse notablemente, aunque estar con Haru había ayudado a alegrarse ahora al recordar el tema volvió a su cuerpo aquella angustia que le invadió y no fue capaz de nada más que de bajar su cabeza y mantenerse callada, cosa que preocupó mucho a cierto peliverde-.

-Robin… ¿qué te pasa?- Preguntó dulcemente cogiéndole del mentón y acariciándole las mejillas dulcemente-.

-Na-nada… -respondió Robin entrecortada, mirando los ojos del peliverde mostrando vergüenza-.

-Venga… a mi no me engañas…-Dijo Zoro-.

Robin se sentía muy incómoda, y es que no estaba nada acostumbrada al hecho que la atosigaran así, y mucho menos que se preocuparan tanto por ella…

~7 años atrás…~

Estaba mirando por aquella ventana, con una mirada triste, intentando llegar con el pensamiento donde alcanzaba su vista en el horizonte… si pudiese ir hasta allí… si pudiera ser libre no estaría todo el día encerrada en casa, en aquella mansión donde la retenían día sí y día también, y a partir de aquel día aún más que antes…

FLASH BACK

Robin caminaba alegremente por las calles de aquél alegre barrio. Ya hacía una semana que no salía… y añoraba pasear por ellas. Su padre no la dejaba salir nunca de casa, no quería que Robin se juntara con gente de categoría baja, pero ella no pensaba quedarse toda la vida encerrada en aquella habitación, eso sí que no. Por eso, con la ayuda de su mayordomo, que lo consideraba un padre ya que era la persona que mas se preocupaba por ella salía de casa a pasear por el barrio, calmadamente y notando la brisa del viento ondear su cabello y dejándose calentar por aquel sol brillante en su espalda. Normalmente salía una vez por semana, pero Robin cada vez quería salir mas veces, y al mayordomo esto le empezó a preocupar, pues no quería que el padre de Robin se enterara de lo que hacía, sabía que era capaz de encarcelarle, y sí, su padre era así, se pasaba el día fuera de casa, dejando a su hija sola, y no tenía nunca unas palabras dulces con ella, li único que hacía al llegar a casa era ir a la habitación de Robin para ver si seguía allí, y seguidamente cerraba la puerta, sin siquiera saludarle. Robin cada día tenía la esperanza de que un día su padre abriría la puerta y la abrazaría dulcemente, olvidando así todo el dolor del pasado. Robin aún esperaba…

Robin se encontraba a la calle con un chico que había conocido. Aunque era un chico de familia pobre, Robin siempre se mostró por igual ante él, y nunca quiso separarse de él, ya que era su único y mejor amigo, y es que estar con él era lo que le hacía mas feliz a Robin, le encantaba reírse y jugar al escondite con su amigo, y aunque su mayordomo no la dejase salir siempre por precaución, ella era feliz… Hasta que su padre se enteró de todo.

Notaba a Robin más feliz de lo normal, y la sonrisa constante de su rostro la delató. ¿Qué triste, verdad? Robin fue delatada por su propia felicidad. Su padre obligó al mayordomo a decirle que ocurría, y este, con el corazón en una mano, tuvo que soltarlo todo. El mayordomo fue despedido, y tuvo suerte que no lo encarcelaran, pues fue un Ruego de Robin, por lo que su padre accedió malhumorado. A partir de aquél momento Robin no tuvo ni mayordomo ni aquél chico con el que había compartido los momentos más felices de su vida.

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Que tenia ahora a parte de una habitación y un padre al que no veía durante todo el día? Nada… miró el reloj que marcaba las horas lentamente, y dedujo que su padre llegaría tarde o temprano. Se sentó en la cama, mirando fijamente en la puerta, esperando ansiosamente un abrazo paternal, una sola muestra de cariño de su padre…

Que no recibió. Se escuchó un ruido, su padre se acercaba. Sintió que abrían la puerta, y un destello de esperanza recorrió sus ojos aguamarina. Se encontró cara a cara con el rostro severo de su padre, y al verla allí, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa cruel. Cerró la puerta, empezando a oír a lo lejos los sollozos de Robin.

No la quería… por fin lo había comprendido. El corazón le dolía, le dolía mucho…

Una idea se cruzó en su mente. Se escaparía de aquella prisión, se escaparía de su padre. Y así lo hizo. Su padre no la reclamó, se dice que ni siquiera le importó.

Robin fue a parar en manos de una familia humilde, pero cariñosa. Estuvo con ellos hasta que quiso irse a estudiar con el dinero que había ahorrado trabajando, le apasionaba la historia, y siempre leía libros, le encantaban. Y así fue, a los 15 años ingresó a un instituto, y allí fue donde conoció a sus preciados y queridos amigos… y a Zoro, la persona más importante de su vida.

_continuará_

Espero no haver liado mucho con los Flash Backs T-T, pero era necesario para aclarar la posición de Robin ^.^

Espero recibir algun comentario para poder seguir inspirandomee^^

hasta pronto!


	3. Problemas

Ohayoo!

Lo sée, tardé un milenioo pero lo que cuenta esq al final aqí stoy, que no renuncio!!! primero agradecer mucho los comeens, muchas gracias!! TT^TT

Lo pasé fataal, estuve mucho tiempo sin internet, y eso es sinonimo de mucho tiempo sin leer fiics TT^TT casi me vuelvo locaaaa xDDD

dejadme, dejadme y espero que disfrutéis este capi, corto pero capi 3, no? xD

**Episodio 3**

**~Problemas~**

Zoro contempló como Robin se alejaba de allí, con una expresión de angustia en la cara, como si recordase algo muy doloroso para ella, y aunque intentó perseguirla esta no le dejó y no pudo hacer más que cerrar los puños y mascullar una palabra…

"_**Robin…"**_

Aquél día fue horroroso para Zoro; momento que intentaba acercarse a Robin, ella se alejaba, y esto le hacía sentir muy mal. Necesitaba saber que le estaba ocurriendo a Robin, quería abrazarla y decirle que él estaría allí pasara lo que pasara y para siempre. Pero ella no le dejaba. Aún así Zoro no estaba dispuesto a alejarse de Robin, la buscaría y hablaría con ella.

-"Otra vez…"- Pensó Robin al ver a Zoro caminando por los pasillos buscándola. Estaba harta de que le atosigara, y no lograba entender el porque de tanto interés por ella. Y para el colmo, su pasado le había abierto heridas que pensaba que con el tiempo había enterrado. Se sentía angustiada, sola, triste… un sinfín de sentimientos que se reunían y le llenaban el cuerpo de dolor. Al empezar la siguiente clase, al ver al profesor le avisó de que se encontraba muy mal y este le dio permiso para irse a casa. Desde las sillas miraban el panorama Luffy y Nami, que todavía no comprendían nada de lo que le ocurría a Robin, ni tampoco el mal humor que había desatado Zoro al preguntarle por ella. En estos instantes sólo tenían en mente lo ocurrido momentos antes en la enfermería…

_FLASH BACK_

-Mierda… no hay nadie…- Dijo Luffy cuando hubieron entrado en la enfermería-Que raro…

-Lu-Luffy…- Dijo Nami sonrojada por lo ocurrido momentos antes, recuerdos que no se le borraban de la cabeza…

"_**-Nami! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás toda roja! ¿Tendrás fiebre?**_

_**-¡Estoy bien Luffy!**_

_**Luffy posó su mano en la frente de Nami, como intentando averiguar si la pelirroja tenía fiebre. En este momento Nami notó un sentimiento florecer en su corazón.**_

_**-Lu-Luffy…- Pudo articular Nami, no le salían las palabras, su mente estaba ahora bloqueada, solo podía tener los ojos puestos en un lugar; en la mirada profunda y tierna de Luffy…-.**_

"_**¿Que me pasa? Porque… ¿me comporto así con Luffy?"- Se reprochaba Nami-.**_

_**- Nami… creo que no estás nada bien… dame ¡te llevo a la enfermería!"**_

Y así habían llegado hasta allí. Ahora comprendía aquél sentimiento, aquella sensación al estar tan cerca de Luffy… había abierto el tesoro que más tiempo llevaba guardado su corazón, y también el más valioso que tenía…

Se había enamorado perdidamente de Luffy.

-¿Nami, estás?- le llamó Luffy sacando a Nami de aquellos pensamientos-.

-Sí…

-Bueno, si no hay nadie, aquí no podemos hacer nada…- Dijo Luffy empezando a caminar hacia la puerta-.

-Luffy…-Susurró Nami, de una manera que a Luffy una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo-No te vayas…-Suplicó sonrojada-.

- Na-Nami…-Dijo Luffy entrecortado-.

Nami se acercó a él con la mirada fija en él, con un deseo inmenso de abrazarle, de sentir su cálido aliento, de besarle…

Él se dejó llevar por aquella sensación que se pensaba que era de admiración, amistad, pero que ahora sabía que resultaba algo más que aquello… le había llegado a despertar pasión hacia aquella chica de carácter que al final resultaba que le había robado el corazón.

La distancia se hizo nula al rozar sus labios. Nami cerró los ojos inspirando su cálido aliento, perdiéndose en Luffy.

El beso se volvió apasionado, lleno de deseo. Nami rodeó el cuello de Luffy con sus brazos y le atrajo más a ella. Luffy rodeó los suyos a la cadera de Nami.

Así estuvieron un rato, haciendo pasar los minutos.

Cuando más bien estaban sonó el timbre que los dos entonces y después maldecían, maldecían por haber estorbado el momento en que estaban juntos y unidos en la pasión.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Nami y Luffy cruzaron una mirada y se sonrojaron al instante. Al darse cuenta de lo que tenían alrededor, Robin ya se había marchado.

Zoro llegó minutos después, siendo avisado por el profesor, pero poco le importaba, ya que le había afectado seriamente que Robin huyese así de él… y ahora miraba hacia el fondo de la clase, con un destello de esperanza de que Robin se encontrara ahí, que desapareció al no verla.

-¡¡Roronoa Zoro!! ¿¿Me estás escuchando??- Le llamó la atención el profesor, que aún le estaba riñendo por haber llegado tarde a su clase-.

Zoro no contestó, se limitó a empezar a caminar hacia su silla, estaba harto de aquél día, todo había salido mal…

-bueno, esta te la paso, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir- Y empezó la clase, una clase que no prestó atención nadie, o al menos tres amigos que estaban sumergidos en un mundo fuera de aquella clase.

Robin llegó a casa. Había estado todo el camino mirando al suelo, y es que no se sentía ni capaz de alzar su rostro. Se sentía débil y la barriga le había empezado a doler. Al llegar al portal se mareó, y si no fuera por Sanji que le abrió y la vio se habría caído al suelo.

-¡Robin Chan! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo Sanji muy preocupado-.

-Pues… no mucho…- Masculló Robin entrando con la ayuda de Sanji-.

-¿Que te duele?

-La barriga… y me he mareado…-Respondió dificultosamente a causa del dolor-.

-¿Quieres ir a descansar a tu habitación? Yo te llevo…

-No, gracias Sanji... Prefiero descansar aquí… así no estoy sola…- Eso es lo último que le faltaba, estar sola.

-Como quieras…- Estírate, te traeré un calmante… y traeré el termómetro para ver si tienes fiebre…

-Muchas gracias, Sanji…

-¡Por ti cualquier cosa, Robin chwan!… Por algo somos amigos^^

-Sí… somos amigos…- Repitió la frase Robin, con una sonrisa nostálgica-.

Sanji se extrañó.

-Robin Chan… ¿Sólo… te duele la barriga?- Preguntó mirándola fijamente y con un posado serio-.

A Robin le sorprendió esta pregunta.

-Sí… -Susurró cabizbaja, pero al recordar todo aquello no pudo más y empezando a soltar lágrimas se aferró al cuello del rubio, sorprendiéndole. Aun así, este la abrazó e intentó consolarla, sin saber que le pasaba-.

-Robin…- susurró Sanji muy preocupada por ella, nunca había visto a la chica en aquél estado… nunca Robin se había puesto a llorar en su hombro… debía de estar realmente mal-.

-Sanji… lo-lo siento…- Dijo Robin separándose un poco de él y mirándole con cara de culpa- yo… sólo hago que molestaros…-Acabó cabizbaja-.

-¡Pero que dices, Robin Chan! ¡Tú nunca vas a molestar a ninguno de nosotros! ¿Recuerdas? somos amigos…- Le dijo el chico, sonriéndole- Nunca, pero nunca te creas que molestas o que eres un estorbo, Robin… Porque sabes que no es verdad-.

Robin sonrió falsamente, las palabras de Sanji le habían ayudado un poco, pero aún así no tenía fuerzas para reír sinceramente.

-Gracias, Sanji…- Acabó respondiendo la morena-.

-No me lo agradezcas, Robin…- Era la primera vez que Sanji le llamaba solo por el nombre. ¿El motivo? Empezaba a considerar a Robin alguien importante… ya no solo era una hermosa chica, era una importante amiga a la que iba a cuidar. Fue lo que pensó Sanji mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba a por los calmantes y el termómetro.

-Puedo confiar en Sanji…- susurró Robin con una sonrisa nostálgica- Pero… ¿Y sí… es compasión?- Robin cada vez se veía sumergida en pensamientos más horrorosos y desolantes, aquella presión no la estaba dejando vivir. De repente le vino su nombre a la cabeza y una punzada le salió de su herido corazón.

"_**Zoro…"**_

¿Qué tenía que decirle a él? ¿Tenía que contarle su nefasto pasado?

Demasiadas preguntas se abrumaban en su mente, demasiada presión se acumulaba en su corazón.

Se levantó de repente y salió de aquél piso que compartía con los que consideraba sus mejores amigos buscando ayuda en aquella brisa cálida que había en la calle.

Los recuerdos le volvían a la mente con cada paso que hacía, recordando lugares donde había compartido con aquél niño que siete años atrás había sido su único apoyo.

"¡Es verdad! ¿Dónde se encontrará?" – Pensó Robin mientras recuerdos confusos de aquél niño retumbaban en su cabeza. Recordó también aquella triste despedida… y abrió mucho los ojos al verse en un parque en el que precisamente se dijeron adiós… y hasta luego.

Caminó unos pasos para intentar recordar con un poco de claridad el sitio donde ella le había contado que se iría de allí. Recordó un banco verde, un árbol… y los ojos le guiaron hasta el sitio justo; En aquél preciso lugar estaba sentado Haru con un posado melancólico, como si estuviera recordando algo, como si recordara algún bocín de su pasado.

-------------------

Tacháan!! ¿Haru recordando su pasado?¿Tendrá algo que ver con Robin?¿Zoro logrará apaciguar el dolor que sufre Robin?

¿Logrará Zoro... Desacerse de los celos que su corazón siente?

Haremos honor al nombre del fic en el proximo capii, tranquilidad y hierbas! xD

Un comen? =P

Cuidaroos!


	4. El reencuentro

**Episodio 4**

**El reencuentro**

"_Caminó unos pasos para intentar recordar con un poco de claridad el sitio donde ella le había contado que se iría de allí. Recordó un banco verde, un árbol… y los ojos le guiaron hasta el sitio justo; En aquél preciso lugar estaba sentado Haru con un posado melancólico, como si estuviera recordando algo, como si recordara algún bocín de su pasado."_

Robin se quedó paralizada por unos instantes. Su cabeza aún estaba asimilando lo que estaba haciendo y por qué. Al ver en aquél preciso lugar a Haru algo le dijo que no era una simple casualidad, algo le dijo que era mucho más que aquello.

-Ha-Haru…-Soltó entrecortadamente la chica al fin. Lo dijo sin pensar, se acercó al banco donde estaba él sin ser dueña de sus actos. Lo único que le estaba guiando allí era su corazón.

El chico de cabellos claros y de ojos grisáceos se giró de repente, asustado, y al ver a la pelinegra se quedó mudo por unos instantes, hasta que su boca logró pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

-Robin… ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?- Lo dijo intentando que en su voz no se notara la melancolía que llevaba impregnada su alma.

Ella no sabía que decir, que hacer. Sólo fue capaz de bajar la cabeza.

-Robin… ¿Te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Haru más preocupado que antes.

La chica se sentó a su lado, y de repente abrió mucho los ojos, como recordando algo que tenía olvidado, levantó la cabeza y, mirando fijamente un grande árbol que había justo delante e ellos empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Ahora empiezo a recordarlo todo… Recuerdo un día en que el sol brillaba intensamente y que los pájaros volaban libremente por un cielo que tenía un hermoso color zafiro intenso. Las nubes habían dejado de existir aquel día… y lo mejor era que era el día en que Kale me permitía salir a la calle sin permiso de mi padre. Adoraba a Kale… más que mi mayordomo fue como el padre que nunca tuve, él fue el único que me quiso y el que cuidó de mí, lo demás era esperar en vano una muestra de amor de alguien a quien siquiera conocía. Es muy triste que no llegara a conocer a mi propio padre… pero al fin de cuentas pude aguantar y tirar adelante… y esto fue gracias a alguien que días como aquél en que salía a la ciudad venía a por mí y me hacía sentir viva. Recuerdo que un día fuimos a un parque, donde un banco estaba cubierto por un hermoso árbol que tenía unas curiosas hojas grandes y amplias…-Robin levantó la vista al árbol que tenían delante y pudo comprobar que las hojas eran magnas y anchas. A su lado, Haru escuchaba hechizado todo lo que Robin le estaba contando. A primera vista parecía que la chica se estaba desfogando. Ni por casualidad se trataba de aquello.

Después de aquella pausa la chica curvó los labios, haciendo con ellos una sonrisa que le salió del todo nostálgica. Aún así continuó con su relato.

-Allí fue donde aprendí a jugar al escondite…-Una risa emergió de sus labios-Y desde entonces me gustó tanto que quise jugar siempre a este juego cada vez que podía ir con él…- A Haru cada vez se le cruzaban más ideas en la cabeza y una profunda confusión invadió su ser. No podía ser, era imposible.

-Pensaba que después de huir de mi padre sería capaz de abrirme al mundo… y lo único que hacía era convencerme de una errónea teoría que yo misma me infundé. Quiero mucho a mis padres… y también a mis amigos ¿Sabes? Pero no logro saber si de verdad están conmigo por placer… no soy capaz de confiar plenamente en ellos. No puedo confiar en nadie… Creo que lo empiezo a comprender todo…

Pensaba que mi pasado había quedado enterrado en un vacío rincón de mi corazón, pensaba que aquella plaza había desaparecido de mi memoria… Me pensaba…-Robin levantó la cabeza que había vuelto a agachar, y Haru pudo ver con claridad como unas lágrimas que brillaban a causa del reflejo de la luna salían calmadamente de sus ojos cristalinos. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Su mente se aclaró de golpe. Lo acababa de comprender todo, la incomodidad que había sufrido al conocer a aquella chica quedó resuelta en aquel momento.

-Pensaba…-Repitió ella- Pensaba que no volvería a verte… Hatsuharu-Kun…-Aquél nombre se desvaneció en una oleada de brisa que hizo ondear aquellas hojas verdes con tonos oscuros que avisaban de que la estación calurosa estaba por terminar. Haru la miró intensamente y, abrazándola, le susurró unas palabras que terminaron de encajar aquel complicado rompecabezas.

-Robin-San… Eras tú… Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras dos nombres…-Después de aquellas palabras no hubo necesidad de decir nada más; había quedado más que claro que habían encontrado algo que inconscientemente buscaban… habían descubierto algo bueno de su pasado.

Estaban en aquella plaza, eran los dos chicos que 7 años atrás habían estado jugando al escondite… eran los mismos que ahora se volvían a reencontrar después de tantos años.

…_¿Existen las casualidades?..._

…_¿El destino nos aguarda a todos un futuro intocable?..._

…_¿Podemos guiar nosotros mismos nuestro camino?..._

…_¿Podemos librarnos de la tristeza?..._

"_Las casualidades no existen, las cosas ocurren siempre por algún motivo y punto"_

-¿Cómo pude olvidarme de algo tan importante?-Fue capaz de reprocharse Robin una vez su mente procesó todo aquello.

-Por la misma razón que se me olvidó a mi también-Respondió Haru haciendo reír a Robin después de mucho tiempo.

-Estamos en la misma plaza… Ni me di cuenta en este tiempo…-Realmente no llegaba a comprenderlo, no le entraba en la cabeza.

-Seguramente al irte del barrio… tu cabeza quiso borrar el daño que este barrio te llegó a causar, Robin…- Dijo él. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no se habían separado, puede que por la emoción, puede que por la alegría.

-Hatsuharu-Kun…-Por más que su mente lo hubiera comprendido su corazón aún no lo había asimilado bien, le costaba mucho pronunciar aquél nombre…

"_-No quiero que me llames Yakade, prefiero que me llames Hatsuharu, que es como me llamo"_

_-Bien… pues te llamaré Hatsuharu-Kun… Tu llámame Robin…_

_-De acuerdo, así te llamaré… Robin-san"_

Así recordaba que se habían presentado la segunda vez que se vieron y que pudieron conocerse mejor.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? –Empezó él- Tu ibas corriendo por las calles chocando con la gente, y ellos te miraban mal. Tú te limitabas a pedirles disculpas y seguir corriendo. Yo te estaba contemplando desde unas escaleras donde tenía una vista de aquella calle. Fui corriendo curioso donde tú te habías parado para descansar, pues estabas exhausta. Recuerdo bien que me puse frente a ti, te toqué el hombro, y sin ningún tapujo te dije _"Oye niña ¿Qué haces corriendo así? ¿Te persigue el diablo acaso?"_

Robin, que estaba escuchando atentamente todo lo que decía Haru lo recordó y se puso a reír asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Y yo te dije _"No me persigue el diablo… me persigue mi mayordomo…"_

-Sí, y lo dijiste con una naturalidad que hizo que me quedara de piedra-Los dos amigos empezaron a reír recordando momentos en los que habían disfrutado realmente de su infancia.

El sol empezaba a esconderse tras los edificios de la ciudad y los pájaros volaban cansados por un cielo que empezaba a teñirse de un color ceniza apagada. Las nubes empezaban a aparecer mezclándose, tapando un cielo que había sido testigo de un bonito reencuentro de dos jóvenes que buscaban alguien en quien apoyar su dolor.

-Robin-San… ¿Qué te parece si continuamos la conversación mañana? El sol ya se está marchando y empieza a hacer frío…

-¿Sigues queriendo llamarme Robin-san?- Dijo ella ignorando la explicación del chico.

-Al igual que tu me llamas ahora Hatsuharu… queda bonito ¿no crees?

-Sí… así podremos sentirnos como antes… en lo bueno-Completó ella recordando lo mal que lo había pasado.

-Sí, en lo bueno-Repitió él mirando el color apagado que empezaba a matizar el cielo.

-Hoy tuve un día horroroso, ¿sabes? Tú has conseguido que el día se me hiciera menos lívido…- Dijo ella recordando la angustia que hasta horas antes había sufrido. De pronto el rostro del peliverde se gravó en su cabeza, causándole una punzada en el interior.

-"Zoro…"-Su mente volvió a bloquearse y su nombre empezó a retumbar en sus oídos, ensordeciéndola.

-Robin, ¿estás? –Preguntó Haru que había estado hablándole en medio de su caos mental.

-S-sí, estoy…-Respondió ella sonriéndole forzadamente a causa de la impresión.

-"¿Qué pensará de mi ahora? Sin darme cuenta lo estuve evitando todo el día… Él solo se preocupaba por mí… y yo… no sabía que hacer"-Robin empezó a darle vueltas a aquél problema, pero la voz de Haru la sacó por segunda vez de su mente.

-Vuelves a reír forzadamente…-Era increíble como Haru sin haberse visto durante tanto tiempo seguía conociéndola tanto.

-Tengo… problemas con…-Hizo una pausa, sonrojándose- con mi…-Era increíble el hecho de que le costara tanto decir aquello. La poca costumbre a contar sus cosas le hacía pasar una vergüenza sorprendente.

-¿Con tu novio?-Acabó Haru con una media sonrisa. Le hacía mucha gracia ver como Robin se sonrojaba así solo para contarle algo referente a su novio.

-S-sí…-Ella se sacó un peso de encima cuando él acabó la frase por ella.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?-Dijo él con un tono de interés y misterio.

-No lo sé con exactitud…- Confesó ella en medio de un pozo de confusión.

-Pues vamos bien, chica…-Dijo él riendo calmadamente.

-¡No te rías! –Dijo avergonzada-Yo… no estoy acostumbrada a que me cuiden... como quiere cuidarme él…

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No es eso… estaba confundida, bueno, de hecho aún lo estoy en referencia en algunos temas…-Le vino a la cabeza el grito que lanzó a sus amigos en un momento de inseguridad _"¡Qué no me pasa nada!_ " –Pero… él solo quiso saber que me ocurría y yo…- Haru frunció el entrecejo, confundido. Ella continuó hablando, o más bien desfogándose- Pero yo no hice más que evitarlo durante todo el día…- Bufó y miró a Haru, que lo miraba con una cara que denotaba que no se estaba enterando de nada.

-Robin-San…- Dijo él- No comprendo muy bien esto, pero si realmente crees que tu novio merece una explicación deberías dársela… y claro… por supuesto deberías dejar de evitarle… -Acabó medio riendo a lo que Robin se molestó.

-¡No sabía que hacer! No te burles…

-Vale, vale…-Se calmó-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Recuerdas la primera pelea que tuvimos?

-Pues… ahora que lo dices…

"_-¡Te dije que nos meteríamos en problemas, Hatsuharu-Kun! ¡Haver como recuperaremos el balón ahora!_

_-¡Tu tranquila, Robin-San! La vamos a buscar y listos…_

_-Vale… etto… ¡venga, ve tu! _

_-¿Por qué yo? ¡Has sido tú que la lanzaste demasiado alta!_

_-Pero aquél señor da miedo… ¡y tu me la lanzaste mal, por esto fallé, baka!_

_-¡Mentira, es culpa tuya por no saber coger una pelota! _

_-¡Si tu hubieras aprendido a lanzar un balón yo lo habría podido coger! _

_-¡Eres una boba y una mala, Robin-San!_

_-¡Y tu te crees que solo por tener los ojos grises ya eres especial!"_

_[……]_

-Jajaja…-Robin y Haru rieron al recordar aquella disputa infantil- Que bien lo pasábamos…- Recordó Robin.

-Y que críos éramos…-Añadió él.

El sol había terminado su trabajo por hoy, el cielo quedó solo iluminado por las estrellas y el resplandor de la luna llena. Las farolas se encendieron y su luz fosforescente iluminó las calles vacías y oscuras de la ciudad.

-¡Mierda! ¡Se nos han hecho las 9! – Exclamó Haru al mirar su reloj-.

-Oh, no… Nos hemos entretenido hablando de tonterías y mira ahora…-Admitió Robin riendo.

-Y las tonterías que nos quedan por contar…- Dijo él riendo también- Venga, te acompaño a casa…-.

-Oh, no… deja, está a cinco calles de aquí… si la memoria no me falla la tuya está más cerca…

-Estaba, Robin-San… ahora vivo cerca de la estación…

-Pues entonces vives a la otra punta de la ciudad…- Dijo ella con una expresión de torpeza-.

-Pues sí, maja… y el autobús ya no pasa a estas horas… Debo darme prisa o se me harán las doce…- Dijo riendo.

-Pues entonces ni se te ocurra la idea de acompañarme, aún tardarías más…-Robin no dejó que el chico la acompañara de ninguna manera, le convenció en que debía darse prisa y que ella llegaría en cinco minutos, que el que tenía que preocuparse era él, que vivía al menos a 40 minutos de allí.

-Ya, pero yo se defenderme…- Dijo él defendiéndose.

-Claro, claro… bueno, pues defiéndete bien… ¡Nos vemos mañana, Hatsuharu-Kun!-Dijo ella empezando a alejarse de allí saludándole con el brazo y guiñándole un ojo.

-Esta es la Robin-San que yo conocía…- Pensó en voz alta mientras le correspondía al saludo-"Puede que su cambio de personalidad fuera lo que me impidiera reconocerla…"

La chica llegó efectivamente en cinco minutos a su casa y a la de sus amigos. Se plantó en la puerta y de repente dudó en entrar.

-"Que tontería… esta es mi casa y me da miedo entrar en ella…"-Se reprochó la chica mentalmente-"¿Qué pensará Zoro al verme? ¿Y si se ha enfadado?"-Tantas dudas le impedían hacer el simple gesto de tocar el timbre de la pared pintada de un color ocre.

De repente vio rodeada su cintura por unos cariñosos brazos. Se giró sorprendida y vio que detrás de ella se encontraba ni más ni menos el chico que había sido dueño de sus pensamientos.

-Zo-Zoro…-su boca no fue capaz de susurrar nada más.


	5. Cayendo en la tentación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de mi fic no son míos(buah T^T) son de Oda-sama. Haru es SÓLO MÍO, ne? ¬¬ xD

Ohayo! Lo sé, lo mío es imperdonable xDD Pero cuando no hay ni una pizca de inspiración es mejor no ponerme a escribir, ya que destrozaría todo el fic… así que esperé y de pronto un día tuve un arranque de aquellos que te vienen y me puse a escribir, escribir y después de mucho sufrir(exagerando) salió eso xD

Agradezco los comens de Nemo Robin y de Ayame, muchas gracias chicas!!!

Sin nada más que decir(sólo que os mojéis y que me comentéis, eh! XD) pues aquí os dejo este capi 5!

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 5**

**Cayendo en la tentación **

"_La chica llegó efectivamente en cinco minutos a su casa y a la de sus amigos. Se plantó en la puerta y de repente dudó en entrar._

_-"Que tontería… esta es mi casa y me da miedo entrar en ella…"-Se reprochó la chica mentalmente-"¿Qué pensará Zoro al verme? ¿Y si se ha enfadado?"-Tantas dudas le impedían hacer el simple gesto de tocar el timbre de la pared pintada de un color ocre._

_De repente vio rodeada su cintura por unos cariñosos brazos. Se giró sorprendida y vio que detrás de ella se encontraba ni más ni menos el chico que había sido dueño de sus pensamientos._

_-Zo-Zoro…-su boca no fue capaz de susurrar nada más."_

Robin nunca había notado una presión tan fuerte rodeándole la cintura como hasta ahora. Sentía como Zoro la tenía completamente a su merced, sabía que cuando sus vistas chocaran se perdería en ellos inevitablemente. La morena no se atrevía a abrir la boca, no sabía si sentirse culpable de todo o si sentirse la víctima. Zoro tampoco parecía estar dispuesto a decir nada, al menos por ahora.

Cuando Robin notó que la situación se le hacía insostenible optó por una solución que no requeriría explicaciones inmediatas. Le dolió pero pensó que lo primero era asimilar todo lo ocurrido con Hatsuharu. Le había afectado mucho todo aquello y aún estaba intentando asimilarlo. Demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

Cuando estaba dispuesta a hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada se vio interrumpida por la voz de su novio y se vio perdida en sus oscuros ojos. Ya era demasiado tarde, había caído en su trampa, ya no podía escaparse.

-Al fin logré dar contigo…-Sus palabras sonaban entre el alivio y entre la preocupación-¿Qué rábanos ocurre, Robin? Cuéntamelo…-Agarró su rostro obligándola a que le mirara a los ojos. Al cruzarse sus miradas Robin supo que aquél chico la tenía completamente agarrada, hipnotizada, hechizada… Se había enamorado perdidamente de él, y la verdad era que se moría por un beso suyo. Anhelaba terriblemente sentir como Zoro reclamaba sus labios con deseo y pasión, y anhelaba sentir el cálido aliento que salía de la boca de su novio. Una fuerte presión empezó a ser dueña de sus pensamientos, y la angustia la empezó a carcomer por dentro. Por mucho que estuviera mal, que le doliera pensar mal de sus amigos y que tuviera problemas con él sabía perfectamente que el único que podía aliviar el dolor que sentía era únicamente Zoro, nadie más que él podría ocupar nunca aquél puesto. O eso creía.

-Zoro…-Repitió la chica sintiéndose totalmente indefensa y acorralada. Zoro deshizo su abrazo y la acorraló contra la pared, teniéndola ahora totalmente a su merced. De las mejillas de Robin empezaron a brotar señales que demostraban que la chica estaba cayendo a los encantos de Zoro, pues sus mejillas empezaban a colorearse de un color carmesí suave. El chico, al ver la reacción de ella sonrió maliciosamente, con una mirada que tenía un eje de lujuria. Tener a Robin tan cerca suyo era algo el cual le era imposible resistirse, así que, sin poder ni queriendo evitarlo, acercó lentamente su rostro al de la chica, que ya había cerrado los ojos al intuir las intenciones de él. El chico sonrió complacido con la acción de la chica, y estando a centímetros de los labios de la chica se dio el lujo de inspirar el aliento que desprendían los perfectos labios de Robin. La chica parecía impaciente por recibir su beso, y Zoro no iba a desaprovechar un momento así.

Se quedó un rato más en la misma posición, sin llegar a besar a la chica. Ante la aquella angustiante espera, Robin abrió los ojos confusa. Esto era lo que Zoro esperaba.

-¿Quieres que te bese?-El tono burlón que utilizó el peliverde hizo que Robin se molestara.

-Sí…-Contestó bajando su rostro, aunque segundos después Zoro había vuelto a sujetarle la cara para impedir que la chica rompiera aquél mágico contacto visual.

-Pues entonces… Tienes que decirme qué es lo que te pasa…-Sabía que esto era injusto, pero sabía muy bien que Robin no era de las que lo soltaban todo así como así, y él estaba muy preocupado por ella, así que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por saber qué era lo que le había borrado aquella inquebrantable sonrisa a Robin.

-¡Esto… es jugar sucio!- Se defendió la chica con la mirada decidida pero con una voz quebrada. Ahora sólo quería estar con él, sólo quería olvidarse de todo… No quería retomar pensamientos que no la llevaban a ningún sitio y que no hacían más que atormentarla. No era justo… Pero sabía perfectamente que tampoco lo era ocultarle todo aquello a Zoro, la persona en la que más confiaba.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que saber que es lo que te atormenta… No puedo vivir sabiendo que estás sufriendo, Robin…-Su rostro, que al principio mantenía aquél tono burlesco se agravó tornándose inquieto e intranquilo. Su mirada estaba totalmente fija en la de Robin, y su expresión se había vuelto totalmente seria, Robin sabía que tendría que explicárselo todo… Ya que le era imposible seguírselo ocultando por más tiempo. Pero eran demasiadas cosas como para explicarlas rápido y a la vez.

-…Vale, te prometo que después de cenar te lo contaré tod…-No logró acabar la frase ya que Zoro acabó de anular la distancia que se había formado entre ellos uniendo con fuerza sus labios sobre los de Robin. Ella, sorprendida, ahogó un gemido al sentir aquellos húmedos labios recorrerle la boca, era una sensación de placer que sabía que era imposible de describir con simples palabras.

Por la parte de Zoro, al haber cumplido con su objetivo, que era que Robin estuviera dispuesta a contarle todo sin importar cuando, supo que no sería capaz de aguantar más tiempo sin besarla, así que no esperó más y la besó con aquél amor que había estando guardado frustradamente desde hacía ya algunos días.

Su lengua recorría todos los rincones de la boca de Robin, intentando no dejarse ninguno. Al sentir los brazos de Robin rodearle el cuello y instalarse en su pelo alborotándoselo, sonrió por dentro de satisfacción por volver a estar bien con ella y poder volver a aquella nada aburrida rutina de los besos que se daban cada día.

Aún así, parecía que hoy era el día perfecto para fastidiarlo.

-"¡Maldito cocinero cejudo! ¿No podía esperar a abrir la puerta unos momentos más tarde?"-En efecto, cuando más bien estaba Zoro degustando tranquilo los labios de Robin la puerta se abrió de repente, dejándose ver a Sanji y a Nami sorprendidos por tal escena. Robin se separó al acto y rogó que se la tragara la tierra. Se sorprendía de lo que su carácter había cambiado respecto a tiempo atrás. Antes le habría dado totalmente igual que los pillaran en aquella situación, pero parecía que un nuevo sentimiento se había amueblado dentro de ella; La vergüenza.

-¡Maldita algarucha! ¡Por más novio que seas de Robin-Chan no te da derecho a comértela delante de la puerta de casa, inútil!-Los gritos celosos de Sanji no tardaron mucho en oírse.

-¡Si tu no abrieras la puerta de repente no tendrías por qué vernos, maldito ceja rizada!-Zoro le contestó encarándolo con una mirada más rabiosa de lo habitual, le había molestado mucho haber sido interrumpido con Robin. Sanji se las iba a pagar, y muy caro,

-Ehem... Robin, ven para aquí…-Nami le mostró la entrada a Robin y esta, después de lanzar una mirada fugaz a Zoro que fue devuelta, entró su casa seguida de una Nami seria.

Una vez estuvieron calmadas y sentadas en el sofá Nami empezó con las preguntas.

-Robin… ¿Podrías explicarme qué te pasó hoy? No lo acabé de entender…-Se explicó la pelirroja, mostrando signos claros de confusión.

-"Me lo imaginaba… Ha llegado el interrogatorio"-Pensó con fastidio Robin. Cuando Nami empezaba así no paraba hasta tener el mínimo detalle de todo. Cuando estaba pensando en como acabar aquél interrogatorio se vio salvada por algo que, en cierta manera le sorprendió gratamente.

-¡Oii, Nami!-Se oyó la chillona voz del moreno de la cicatriz que bajaba rápidamente las escaleras-¿Se puede saber por qué te fuiste de mi cuarto? ¡Nos lo estábamos pasando gen…!-No logró acabar la frase porque la pelirroja se le tiró encima, obligándole a cerrar la boca. ¡Mira que era tonto, este chico! Quien le mandaba a ella enamorarse de él… Ahora de seguro que Robin se había imaginado ya todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. En fin, de todos modos tendría que enterarse tarde o temprano…

-Ehem… Esto… Luffy… y yo…-Nami intentó explicarse, pero se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, le estaba costando mucho decir aquella simple frase, la vergüenza que estaba pasando le impedía hablar con claridad. De pronto, pero, Luffy le ahorró todo aquél sufrimiento, porque con un simple gesto dejó totalmente claro y sin dudas que Nami era completamente suya; Atrapó de repente la cintura de una pelirroja totalmente sonrojada y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que Nami quedara en un completo shock. Aunque llevaban una tarde bastante movida cada vez que el moreno la besaba sentía sus mejillas arder por tales besos que le daba. ¡Dios mío, sería lo infantil que quisiera con otras cosas, pero desde luego, besando era todo un experto!

Cuando Nami se recuperó del shock cerró los ojos, intentando disfrutar de los cálidos labios de Luffy. Sus brazos se aferraron al cuello del moreno y sus manos empezaron a recorrer su negro cabello. Le encantaba hacerlo, si pudiera estaría todo el día así, pegada al cuerpo de Luffy, recibiendo tiernos y apasionados besos…

-Vale, vale, nos ha quedado claro en qué nivel habéis llegado, no sé si os acordaréis pero estamos todos aquí…- Exclamó Zoro, que, al igual que un Sanji deprimido, había dejado la discusión para centrarse en aquél suceso que, siendo sinceros, no se esperaban por parte de aquellos ahora más que amigos.

La pareja se separó con mucho pesar, ya ni se acordaban de que estaban en medio del salón siendo vistos por todos sus amigos. Luffy agarró la mano de Nami y esta se decidió a hablar.

-Quiero a Luffy… Pero lo quiero más que como a un amigo…- Aclaró al ver la cara de esperanza que tenía Sanji de que lo quisiera como a un nakama. Recordó que Luffy aún no le había pedido que saliera con él-"Qué carajos, haber porque no puedo hacerlo yo"-Pensó medio indignada con ella misma. Ahora que Luffy le había transmitido el valor que necesitaba estaba a punto de hablar cuando Luffy se le adelantó.

- Y yo quiero a Nami… Y por esta razón…-Le agarró las dos manos y la miró penetrantemente a los ojos, agravando su mirada- Sal conmigo, Nami-Lo dijo tan seriamente que casi sonó como una tierna orden. Nami se lo miró entre feliz y molesta. Aquello no había sonado precisamente como una petición… Pero qué más daba, no tenía intención alguna de rechazar aquella "orden", así que sonrió tiernamente y ahora fue ella quien acercó su rostro al de un Luffy un tanto sonrojado y selló tiernamente sus labios con los del moreno, lentamente, percibiendo todo lo que él le daba, que era precisamente todo lo que ella necesitaba cada día.

Aunque esto había servido de prueba para comprobarle a Luffy que quería ser suya, por si las dudas, al separarse de él, no tardó mucho en dar una respuesta clara y segura.

—Claro que sí… Luffy-Al oír aquello Luffy esbozó una feliz sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa que dejó medio embobada a Nami y que hizo que los testimonios que estaban presenciando aquella tierna y bonita escena sonrieran felices y muy contentos por él, incluido Sanji, que era el que, a demás de Robin, tenía más instinto y también se había percatado del mutuo cariño que ambos compartían desde hacía tiempo. Aún así, el rubio sabía que Nami siempre le tuvo un cariño muy especial al moreno de la cicatriz.

—Bueno, después de este bonito momento estaría bien llenar el depósito, ¿no? Me estoy muriendo de hambre…-Dijo un Zoro sonriente, La verdad era que tenía prisa por saber lo que Robin le confesaría después de la cena.

—Sí, ¡Tengo hambre, Sanji!-Gritó un Luffy extremadamente feliz.

—Muy bien, muy bien, pues para "celebrar" este próximo compromiso-Dijo mirando a una Nami y a un Luffy ligeramente sonrojados-¡Hoy comeremos un manjar que os vais a chupar los dedos!-Después de guiñar el ojo desapareció por la puerta de la cocina donde se mantendría cerrado durante los próximos treinta minutos.

—¿Treinta minutos?-Exclamó el moreno horrorizado-¡No podré aguantar tanto sin comeer!-Sus lamentos se vieron calmados por una nueva faceta cariñosa de Nami que le abrazó "calmándole" de aquella tortura para él.

—"Bien, creo que podremos adelantar la charla…"-Pensó Zoro lanzándole una penetrante mirada a Robin que le fue devuelta al instante.

Robin se lo confesaría todo… En aquél momento.

Zoro sonrió complacido, aunque aún no sabía que le ocurría a Robin y sabía que no debía de ser nada bueno para verla así le encantaba que la chica tuviera la suficiente confianza en él como para contarle todo aquello. Con lo reservada que era Robin era muy difícil… Pero por lo que comprobó no imposible.

—Cuando esté la cena avisad-Fue todo lo que dijo Zoro antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, llevándose de la mano a una cabizbaja Robin.

Zoro guió a Robin hacia su cuarto, que era el que estaba más al fondo, así lograrían tener la intimidad que necesitaban. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con pestillo(se lo instaló para que Luffy dejara de meterse en su cuarto para esconderse) y seguidamente cogió el brazo de Robin delicadamente y la sentó a la cama, situándose encima suyo y empezar a besarla con una necesidad casi angustiante para él. La chica volvió a perderse en el paraíso de la boca de Zoro, y estuvo de acuerdo con él en que antes de ponerse seria para empezar a contarle todo estaría bien acabar lo que habían empezado en la entrada, ya que las interrupciones eran algo que Zoro no podía soportar, y menos si se trataba de un encuentro con Robin.

**

* * *

**

Jujujuju, ya salió mi instinto pervertido *w* xDD

La verdad empezaba a deprimirme con este fic, había perdido parte de su magia y todo por mis altos y bajos en obsesiones xDD EL AceNo me ha subido demasiado a la cabeza xDD pero naah, el ZoRo continúa estando en mi cabecita, como véis^^ He resurgido de mis cenizas, síí!! XDD

En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capi, preparaos para conocer una nueva faceta de Robin!! XD

Pd; No creo verme capaz de hacer un lemmon… os aviso, si lo hago será más tarde, gomen!

Comens, pleaasee!


	6. Confesión doble

OHOOO! ¿Que tal, gente? Lo sé, no tengo remedio xDDDD pero el verano exige descanso… Y lo que es sinónimo, tiempo para poder tener inspiración!!! Y la que me está viniendo, muahahahahah!! XDDD Llevo dos capis haciéndome la pervertida, y no quiero que os creáis que soy así(os habla la que no cree en los ángeles xD) lo que pasa es que cuando retomo mi obsesión por el ZoRo no tengo frenos… Sólo me paro cuando el NaruHina me absorbe la mente, y de momento el ZoRo gana la batalla!!!(lo sé, no es muy coherente todo eso, espero que alguien me comprenda TwT xD)

En fin, sólo quería animaros a que si os gusta mi fic me lo hagáis saber, necesito vuestras opiniones, críticas constructivas, sugerencias, ¡lo que sea! La cuestión es que sepa que cuento con apoyo, que la verdad es que lo necesito para seguir inspirándome como hasta ahora.

¿Me prometéis que me vais a dar este apoyo? Sólo necesito un review para darme cuenta de que cuento con este anhelado apoyo^^

**Capítulo 6**

**Confesión doble**

"_Zoro guió a Robin hacia su cuarto, que era el que estaba más al fondo, así lograrían tener la intimidad que necesitaban. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue cerrar la puerta con pestillo(se lo instaló para que Luffy dejara de meterse en su cuarto para esconderse) y seguidamente cogió el brazo de Robin delicadamente y la sentó a la cama, situándose encima suyo y empezó a besarla con una necesidad casi angustiante para él. La chica volvió a perderse en el paraíso de la boca de Zoro, y estuvo de acuerdo con él en que antes de ponerse seria para empezar a contarle todo estaría bien acabar lo que habían empezado en la entrada, ya que las interrupciones eran algo que Zoro no podía soportar, y menos si se trataba de un encuentro con Robin."_

Lo que Zoro estaba sintiendo en aquél momento era algo plenamente excitante, le retorcía todos los sentidos, hacía que su mente se bloqueara y que su cerebro sólo acatara órdenes que tuvieran que ver con satisfacer a Robin de la misma forma que ella lo satisfacía a el. Sus ojos recorrían su esbelta figura, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Al chocar sus miradas ambos sentían un escalofrío en su interior, que les recorría el cuerpo de una manera exquisita. Robin había decidido dejarse caer en la tentación e ir a caer en la cueva del lobo, donde toda su lujuria sería evidenciada, y lo más importante… Se había dejado caer en los brazos de Zoro, lo que significaba que **desde aquél momento había empezado a confiar plenamente en él.**

—Zo…ro…—Dijo Robin en un cálido y tierno susurro que entró en los oídos de Zoro interpretado como una tímida súplica, algo que fue la prueba de que estaba dispuesta a todo con él, que **quería ser suya.**

El chico, como respuesta acabó de estirar a la pelimorena en su cama y se acomodó encima suyo. Al ver a Robin debajo de él se quedó con la boca abierta, pues la ojimarino estaba completamente sonrojada, sus negros cabellos se habían esparcido por la almohada y su cara quedaba completamente descubierta, facilitando la visión de su rostro. Zoro había quedado embobado, y le costó trabajo despegar la vista de su rostro para fijarla en sus preciosos y ahora brillantes ojos, que habían recuperado aquél brillo de felicidad que tanto había anhelado Zoro.

—Robin…—Dijo al fin Zoro, que había acercado su rostro al de la chica lentamente, intentando memorizar todas sus facciones a la perfección. Al fin llegó a su meta. Respiró anhelante el aliento de Robin y notó como se mezclaba con el suyo, era una sensación increíblemente deliciosa e indescriptible. Después de deleitarse con su aliento rozó por fin los tentadores labios de la pelimorena, que ya ésta deseaba poder sentir los suaves labios de Zoro en su boca. El peliverde notó un pinchazo en el corazón, señal de la inmensa alegría que estaba sintiendo en aquél momento.

—…**Robin sería suya en TODOS los sentidos…****—**

El peliverde se zarpó de aquella vertiginosa tranquilidad y empezó a devorar con ansias incontrolables los labios de Robin, explorándolas con deseo y pasión, una pasión insaciable que le recorría las venas quemándole por dentro.

De repente los labios del chico que tan ricamente estaba degustando la morena abandonaron la boca de la chica y se instalaron en su oído izquierdo, sólo para susurrarle—Me vuelves completamente loco… —Los ojos de Robin se abrieron, denotando así una creciente felicidad escondida dentro de las lágrimas que, sin prisas, exteriorizaban su alegre estado rodando por sus mejillas—Eh, eh, no llores preciosa…— Le contestó secándole las lágrimas cariñosamente, de una forma que sólo sabía hacer él, cuya única manera conseguía que la chica se calmara.

—Es que… Soy feliz—Respondió ella sonriendo tan francamente que dejó al peliverde medio atontado. Aquella sonrisa era la más bella que el chico había visto nunca. Le dolía muchísimo, por tanto, que algo o alguien se atreviera a arrancársela del rostro.

—Oye, Robin…—Empezó Zoro, retomando un dulce abrazo que correspondió Robin pasando los brazos por el cuello de él, aferrándole más a ella.

—¡¡A CENAAAAR!! ¡¡EL ÚLTIMO QUE LLEGUE SE QUEDA SIN POLLO!!—Oyeron gritar de repente a un Luffy entusiasta y de fondo una graciosa risa de la pelinaranja. Una gota apareció en el rostro de la pareja.

—Creo que tendremos que dejar esto para luego…—Dijo Robin con una voz pícara, causando que Zoro deshiciera el tierno abrazo para poder apreciarle su rostro sonriente.

—Tsk… Estoy harto de que nos interrumpan…—Dijo él con una voz molesta, para después deleitarse unos minutos más de los labios de Robin, aprovechando cada segundo, cada instante que le brindaba la vida para estar con ella.

—¡¡CABEZA ALGA!!¡¡ESPERO QUE POR TU BIEN NO LE ESTÉS HACIENDO NADA RARO A ROBIN!! —Otra voz, esta vez llena de una celosa molestia los interrumpió, haciendo que Zoro empezara a temblar de la ira— ¡¡AH, a cenar, mi preciosa morena!!—Añadió el rubio, esta vez con un tono presumido en la voz.

—¡SERÁ!—Gritó Zoro irritado, pero se calmó al escuchar la cristalina risa de su novia, que logró calmarle totalmente—Cómo me gusta oír tu risa…—Le confesó con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió. Después, se sonrojó, quería decirle a su novia lo que el baka de Sanji le había impedido decir.

—¿Te pasa algo, Zoro?—Preguntó la morena viendo el inusual sonrojo en la cara de su novio.

—Robin… Yo quería decirte algo… Antes de que me digas todo lo que tienes que decirme…—Hizo una pausa y ella ensombreció su vista, acordándose de toda aquella amargura que había empezado a olvidar gracias al peliverde—…Quiero que me digas… Que no vas a separarte de mí nunca…—A Robin los ojos se le abrieron atónitos a lo que escuchaba. ¡Zoro estaba dudando! Temía que ella se separase de él, temía que fuera a cortar… ¡Qué alejado estaba de la realidad!—…Pase lo que pase, Robin…—La abrazó con fuerza, temiendo que ella le rechazara—¡Prométemelo, Robin!—Zoro parecía un niño que temía que sus padres se alejaran de él, aquél comportamiento hizo que Robin sintiera de repente un calor en todo su cuerpo, cubriéndola, protegiéndola… Era el calor del amor.

—Zoro… —Susurró la chica con una voz que se le quebró. Zoro había sufrido tanto por ella… Y lo único que pensaba ella era en lo molesto que era que la persiguiera todo el rato. Había sido una completa egoísta. Unas silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a humedecer los ojos de la ojimarino. Zoro pronto lo notó.

—¿Robin?—susurró el chico muy preocupado, secándole tiernamente las lágrimas que desprendía la morena—¿Por qué lloras?—Le preguntó en un susurro temiendo que la chica se sintiera culpable por la decisión que había podido tomar—"No, por favor… no me dejes…"—Pensaba Zoro aferrando a su pecho a la morena que no conseguía cesar su llanto.

—Perdóname, Zoro…—Susurró de golpe, causándole a Zoro un escalofrío en el cuerpo—Tú… Estabas sufriendo… Y yo sólo…—Zoro abrió los ojos perplejo. ¿Entonces no estaba cortando con él? ¿De qué estaba hablando, entonces?

—¿Qué?—Exclamó Zoro dejando notar su confusión.

—Me alejé de ti… Me molestaba que te preocuparas por mí… y…—Zoro lo entendió. Robin había empezado a confesar todo su dolor, con una voz rota que le encogía el corazón al peliverde— Llegué a pensar que sentías pena por mí… No lograba sentirme unida a vosotros… Me sentía diferente, distante… Sobrante—Hizo una pausa, como preparándose para lo que iba a decir ahora. Le reconfortaba tener a Zoro abrazándola tan cálidamente, pues era lo que la animaba a poder confesar todo aquello que le oprimía el corazón y que se lo rompía en mil pedazos.

Zoro frunció el entrecejo y maldijo sus amigos por un momento. Robin había estando sufriendo en silencio, y él no lo había sabido ver… Se sentía completamente idiota.

—Y a todo se le añadió…—Robin volvió a hablar, recuperando un poco el hilo de voz que había ido perdiendo a mesura que le relataba todo lo sucedido a Zoro—Se le añadió que recordé… Mi doloroso pasado… Un pasado que creí olvidado, enterrado… Pero volvió a mi, Zoro… ¡Volvió para atormentarme!—Exclamó subiendo un poco el tono de voz y con un tono de queja dolorosa en su voz, algo que Zoro no había escuchado nunca de sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron atónitos ante las palabras de la morena. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la chica se le adelantó— Por favor, Zoro… no me dejes… ¡No me dejes!—Gritó angustiada aferrada al cuello del peliverde, que le pasó los brazos por la cintura al acto, aferrándola totalmente a él, cosa que hizo que la chica se calmara al comprobar que él no tenía intención alguna de dejarla.

—¿Qué te dije antes, Robin?—Le susurró el chico al oído de ella, haciendo que un dulce escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo—Te dije que no quería que te separaras de mí… —Le besó las mejillas cubiertas por ríos de lágrimas tan dulcemente como supo y después se acercó la cara de Robin para clavar sus ojos con los de ella, para poderle hablar más directamente—Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte nunca, Robin… Ni dejaré que tu lo hagas… Porque eres mi razón de vivir, Robin…—Aquellas palabras conmocionaron totalmente a Robin, sus ojos se abrieron con ilusión, con emoción, y una sonrisa rebosante de felicidad se dibujó en su rostro.—Así me gusta… Tu sonrisa es preciosa… —Las palabras que Zoro le dedicaba le subían poco a poco el ánimo, hasta que logró sentirse completamente llena de felicidad, algo que anheló durante tanto tiempo y que creía imposible de conseguir, pero que Zoro le proporcionó pese a la desconfianza de ella durante aquél tiempo.

—Gracias, Zoro… Te… quiero….—Le susurró sonrojada.

Nunca antes le había dicho aquello, Zoro creía estar soñando…

Siempre había sido él que le había mostrado afecto, sabía que ella también lo quería, pero aún así ella no se lo había confesado nunca, a lo mejor por miedo a la confianza… Que ahora no quería perder de ella.

—¿Cómo has dicho?—Dijo él jugando con su boca juguetón, incitando a la chica a qué le dijera aquellas magníficas palabras otra vez. Había anhelado tanto sentirlas de su boca…

—Que te quiero… Que… estoy enamorada… de ti ¿Ya?—Dijo la chica completamente sonrojada, a causa de la penetrante mirada que le lanzaba Zoro, de hecho estaban a pocos milímetros de rozar sus labios, habían estado así bastante tiempo.

Como respuesta el chico se separó de ella y se levantó de la cama, poniéndose de espaldas a ella. Robin iba a empezar a pensar que había hecho algo mal, pero al ver Zoro caminar hacia la puerta con una sonrisa lujuriosa muy poco disimulada comprendió hacia donde irían los tiros.

—¡CEJA RIZADA! ¡GUÁRDANOS LA CENA A ROBIN Y A MI, NOS LA COMEREMOS LUEGO!—Chilló fuerte para que lo oyera, y pronto escuchó voces de sorpresa y uno de molestia, evidentemente de Sanji. Lo que les sorprendió a todos, incluso a Robin fue el tono extremadamente feliz que utilizó Zoro.

Estaba realmente feliz, de hecho nunca lo había estado tanto.

Después cerró la puerta de un portazo y se lanzó a la cama, donde Robin lo esperaba con una sonrisa de lo más sugerente.

—Pues no sabes lo que me llegas a causar, preciosa…—Le dijo Zoro a Robin como respuesta a su declaración, sonriéndole cálidamente, sólo a ella, aquello hacía que se convenciera de que era una persona realmente importante para Zoro. Que bien le hacía sentir aquello… Que bonito que era el amor…

Y como si Zoro hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos le añadió unas palabras para completar su declaración.

— …Eres la persona más importante de mi vida… No lo olvides nunca, ¿me oyes?—

Y al oír aquello el corazón de Robin hizo un vuelvo, un vuelco de felicidad.

—¿La persona más… Importante?—Repitió ella como si no se lo creyera. Para ella Zoro si era la persona más importante… Pero supuso que sería porque tampoco tenía mucha gente a la que querer… Todo se reducía a sus nakamas. Pero por parte de Zoro… él poseía más amigos, de esto estaba segura… Y aún así… Sentirse tan importante le llenaba el corazón de una alegría desbordante, que no creía haber sentido nunca. Ni el haber visto otra vez a Hatsuharu la había hecho tan inmensamente feliz. Todo parecía un hermoso sueño… Del que no quería despertar, era un bonito cuento de una princesa que era rescatada por un noble caballero.

—Sí… La más importante de todas—Le repitió él rodeando sus brazos en la cadera de ella, seguidamente la sacó de la cama y al estar los dos de pie la giró para alzarla al aire como si de una niña se tratara.

—¡A-ah!—Exclamó ella muy sorprendida por tal acción del peliverde. Realmente era muy imprevisible, nunca sabía con qué le saldría. De repente empezó a notarle gracia a la acción de Zoro y empezó a reír, haciendo que su novio sonriera de plena satisfacción.

—¡Vamos a divertirnos, Robin!—Le dijo mientras la cogía totalmente en brazos, causándole unos hermosos ataques de risa a la ojimarino.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían pasado unos quince minutos, y Sanji y los demás estaban en el sofá esperando oír algún tipo de movimiento. Hasta Luffy estaba curioso para oír algún tipo de grito sugerente.

—Luffy… No sabía que tenías mente de pervertido…—Exclamó Nami sorprendida, pues había sido él el que había insistido a quedarse allí para comprobar hasta donde llegaban aquél par. No cabe decir que Sanji estuvo de acuerdo al instante, pues estaba dispuesto a atacar al peliverde si se atrevía a manosear a su morena(Una batalla perdida, diría yo ^w^)

—Tu has sido quien me la ha despertado, Nami…—Le susurró Luffy con una voz tan sensual que la pelinaranja creía que se desmayaba de la impresión. Al ver al moreno acercarse a ella tan peligrosamente sólo esperó a que llegara rápido para poder estar unida a él y no tener que separarse de Luffy… Pero aún así se sorprendía del cambio de Luffy… Aún así conservaba su carácter infantil, cosa que agradeció Nami, pues fue lo que le hizo enamorarse perdidamente de él, según ella ironías de la vida, pues siempre se quejaba de su comportamiento, sabiendo en el fondo que adoraba que se comportara así.

—¡Aah! ¡Zo-Zoro!—De repente la voz de Robin resonó por el piso, dejándolos a todos mudos de la impresión.

—¡AAAAAH! ¡Lo sabía, el imbécil de Zoro está tocando a Robin!—Exclamó Sanji alterado, cogiendo a Luffy del cuello para alejarle de Nami y cogiendo de la mano a esta para que los dos le siguieran al cuarto de donde provenía aquella sugerente voz.

—Caray, con Sanji… Ya no se está de delicadezas, el tío…—Pensaba Nami al verse casi arrastrada por las escaleras, al igual que Luffy. El nombrado la miró, y los dos cruzaron una mirada de confusión y a la vez una sonrisa pervertida les decoró la cara, imaginándose el motivo del grito.

—Nee, Luffy ¿Crees que es una buena idea molestarlos?—Le susurró Nami a Luffy cuando veían que estaban a punto de llegar a su objetivo. Sanji aún los transportaba.

—Pues no sé… A lo mejor podríamos sacar algo de ellos, ¿No crees?—Le contestó él con una cara tan natural y inocente que hizo que Nami dudara de lo que se refería el moreno—Una clase gratis de anatomía humana, por ejemplo—El moreno empezó a reír bobamente, y Nami casi le grita "Bakaa" al haber oído aquella tontería. Fue inmediatamente después cuando se dio cuenta de que Luffy estaba allí, que en realidad no había cambiado nada en él. Pensó que en realidad lo que había dicho era muy gracioso, y se sumó a reír con él.

—Shhh ¡Callad chicos, que nos van a oír!—Les dijo Sanji poniendo su dedo índice en su boca en señal de silencio.

Los transportados imitaron su gesto mirándose y seguidamente dejaron que Sanji pusiera su oreja en la puerta, para después ponerse inexplicablemente rojo y abrir la puerta como si se escapara del mismísimo demonio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

¿Lo merezco? Nuuu, espero que sí!!! Lo he dejado chunguito, ne? XDD kawaii *w*

A disfrutar del verano, ficmaniáticos, que dura poco!!!! A Por el Carpe Diem, cuidaros mucho!

Prometo esforzarme más y colgar más pronto sí me devolvéis el favor, nuu!(pesada he nacido, pesada moriré ^^')

Un beso!!!


	7. Diferentes Prespectivas

...Sorry... No sé que decir T__T no me gusta nada haber tardado tanto, no sé que me habrá pasado T__T espero tener algún perdón, necesito tenerloo ;___; no voy a dejar este fic ni muerta, espero que eso sirva de algo!!

En fin... Quiero anunciaros que este fic va a tener nuevos propósitos...¡NEW LOOK(nuevo summary), GIRO RADICAL!! ¡¡¡¡He añadido más personajes para enriquirlo y tambien me voy a desviar hacia otro tema que no sea Zoro/Robin para dar paso a Luffy/Nami y mas parejas que iréis viendo!!!

¡¡¡¡Este capi es de los largos, espero compensaros un poco!!!! ___

Disfrutad de la lectura, onegai!!!

**Aclaración: Ishikawa es el apellido de Luffy, y Tsukumi el de Nami.(inventados por mi, of course)**

**DIOS, QUÉ HA PASADO!!! LO SIENTO, HE TENIDO UN PROBLEMILLA AL COLGAR ESE CAPI T_T A VER SI AHORA RULA… ME HA PASADO MEDIA HORA HACIENDO GUIONES YA QUE AL PASAR DE PROCESADOR SE QUEDABAN CUADRADITOS… SI VEIS ALGUNO NO OS EXTRAÑÉIS XD**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Diferentes perspectivas **

"—_Shhh ¡Callad chicos, que nos van a oír!—-Les dijo Sanji poniendo su dedo índice en su boca en señal de silencio. _

_Los transportados imitaron su gesto mirándose y seguidamente dejaron que Sanji pusiera su oreja en la puerta, para después ponerse inexplicablemente rojo y abrir la puerta como si se escapara del mismísimo demonio."_

Ni Luffy ni Nami creyeron haber reído nunca tanto. Desde la puerta de la habitación de Zoro contemplaban la cara del rubio, que se deformaba en una extraña mueca, que al principio al no ver lo que ocurría dentro pensaron que sería de asco, pero que resultó ser de falsa alarma.

Dentro de aquella habitación se encontraba la pareja sentada en la cama, jugando a más ni menos que a cartas.

—¿Se puede saber qué caray hacéis aquí? Cocinerucho, exijo una explicación—Dijo Zoro al ver como el rubio entraba como un loco en el cuarto y seguidamente el moreno y la pelinaranja se quedaban en la puerta riéndose como tontos.

— Tsk, total, te diera las explicaciones que te diera no las entenderías… Forma parte de tu naturaleza・Respondió Sanji defendiéndose cambiando de tema. Había metido la pata… ¡Pero aquél grito… Había sido inconfundible! ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?

—¿Estabais….Jugando a cartas?—Preguntó Nami intentando contener su risa, mas le era imposible.

—¿Es que no lo ves?—Respondió Zoro molesto.

—¿Y aquél grito de Robin?—Preguntó Luffy con el mismo intento desesperado de Nami de no reírse, siendo también imposible.

Al oír aquello Robin se sonrojó, y Zoro empezó a reír. Sanji pensó que allí sí tenía que haber ocurrido algo y se preparó para atacar..

—¡¡QUÉ LE HICISTE YA A …!!—Esta vez no pudo seguir hablando porque Robin empezó a hablar por primera vez.

—Hizo trampas…—Se limitó a susurrar la chica, como si fuera a decir algo estúpido— Me la jugó, y me enfadé—A los ojos de los presentes parecía una niña haciendo pucheros, algo que los enterneció a todos.

—¿Hizo trampas, dices?—Preguntaron los tres acoplados una vez recuperados de tal confesión—¡Pero si aquello sonaba como…!—Sanji quiso insistir, y como castigo su boca habló de más, causando que la pareja se diera cuenta de sus intenciones.

—¿Así que estabais espiándonos, eh?—Empezó Zoro mirándoles con una mirada matadora.

—¿Nosotros, espiar? Si ni sabemos lo que es eso…—Intentó decir Nami a modo de negación, pero pareció no servir para nada, pues Zoro les lanzó a los tres de una patada al pasillo.

—¡A espiar os vais a fuera, pedazo de burros!—Y seguidamente cerró la puerta de un portazo. Lo que los tres expulsados pudieron oír fue la cristalina risa de Robin inundar sus oídos… Les pareció una bonita melodía. A pesar del ridículo que habían hecho entre los tres, la risa los inundó a todos, incluso al rubio, que se alegró como nunca de oír aquella celestial risa de la morena; se alegró de que volviera a ser todo como antes; de que su tristeza quedara apartada a un rincón de su corazón, junto a los recuerdos de sus nakamas… Y aquello significaba que por fin la chica confiaba plenamente en ellos.

—Bueno, por lo visto se acabó lo que se daba… Mejor vámonos a dormir que mañana tenemos instituto y como vayamos a dormir demasiado tarde mañana no nos levantaremos…—Racionalizó Sanji, encaminándose hacia su cuarto.

—Woow, Sanji! ¿Mañana si vendrás al instituto?—Dijo Luffy, ya acostumbrado a las campanas continuas de Sanji los Lunes, que justificaba con historietas inventadas de lo más inverosímiles, como la que le tuvo que contar Nami a Robin un día que la chica morena fue víctima de su curiosidad.

"_Por los lunes va a dar clases a un curso de cocina para principiantes…" _

Si no iba a clases algún que otro lunes era, en realidad a causa de algo que nadie sabía(Nami tampoco lo sabía en realidad) ni que por el momento tenía intención de rebelar a nadie.

*****************

Sus ojos se abrieron perezosos, lentamente, empezando a enfocar todo lo que estaba en su alcance. Los rayos de sol habían penetrado por la habitación, despertándola. Al verse situada comprobó que aquella no era su habitación. Al principio se asustó, pero luego recordó con quien estaba; Sus caderas estaban atrapadas por los brazos de un chico que dormía a su lado, transmitiéndole una ternura infinita. Ahora que le había confesado todas sus angustias sabía que a partir de ahora podría contar con él cada vez que algo le oprimiese el corazón.

Empezó a voltearse, quedando así cara a cara con el peliverde, para seguidamente poder posar en su rostro un beso tierno, que sustituía las sobrantes palabras de "Buenos días". El chico empezó a corresponder al beso, al principio soñoliento pero luego al situarse bien, se apoderó totalmente de la boca de Robin causándole dulces escalofríos que se le manifestaban en forma de pequeños gemidos de placer. Como si estuviera detrás de la puerta atento a lo que sucediera dentro de aquella habitación, Sanji tocó la puerta con un par de toques que sirvieron para que dejase de oír aquellos molestos sonidos. En la habitación se oyeron pronto unos murmullos provinentes del chico, que maldecía todo lo que veía a su alrededor menos Robin, claro está.

—¡El desayuno está listo!—Fue lo que dijo para disimular antes de desaparecer escaleras abajo.

—Qué tío más irritante…—Se quejó Zoro harto de interrupciones que le parecían de lo más absurdas.

—Ya lo conoces, Sanji es así…—Dijo Robin intentando comprender el porqué del comportamiento del rubio, para sí poder defenderle de las garras de su novio celoso.

—Tu siempre intentando defender a lo demás…—Bufó el peliverde simulando molestia- Por una vez olvídate de él, ¿Quieres?

—De acuerdo, papá...—Le susurró ella coqueta, a lo que él se sonrojó y bufó molesto.

* * *

El desayuno fue tranquilo, y misteriosamente no ocurrieron percances que impidieran que los chicos pudieran almorzar tranquilos; Sanji no se quejó de Zoro, Luffy no reclamó más comida(eso preocupó mucho a Nami xD) y Zoro no insultó a Sanji. Mejor no podía empezar el día... O eso pensaban.

De camino al instituto, Nami encontró a su hermana unos pasos adelante, que charlaba con un chico de tez morena y muy alto. Estaba a punto de girarse a hablar con Luffy de lo sospechoso que era aquello(a cotillear, vamos xD) cuando vio que Luffy no estaba a su lado, sino detrás del chico misterioso, tocándole fuertemente el hombro. Nami se asustó y corrió hasta allí dispuesta a defender a Luffy de una posible agresión, pero nunca llegó.

—¡¡Hermano!!—Gritó el chico misterioso, abrazando fuertemente a un Luffy que sonreía abiertamente.

—¡¡¡Ace!!! ¿Qué haces aquí, hermano?—Le preguntó él una vez se separaron. Ace le frotó fraternalmente el pelo, a la vez que le contestó.

—Pues vine a ver qué hacía mi hermano pequeño... Y de paso quedarme una temporadita por aquí, el otro instituto estará más cerca de casa, pero joder, era una mierda, así que me cansé de él y me vine para aquí, ¿Qué te parece?—Dijo sonriendo.

—¡Me parece genial!—Exclamó Luffy riendo.

—Pues a mi me parece que eres un fresco...—Exclamó la hermana de Nami.

—¡Vosotros dos, un momento!—Exclamó Nami alterada—¿¡Luffy, tienes un hermano?!

—¡Sí! ¿Nunca te lo había dicho, Nami?—Al ver que la chica negaba con cierta decepción Luffy se acercó a ella y le cogió el rostro tiernamente—Lo siento, Nami…—Y dicho aquello la besó sin tapujos, sonrojadísima ella, sorprendidísimos todos.

—¡¡¡HERMANO/A!!!—Gritaron los correspondientes hermanos suyos, más que sorprendidos. Se giraron y se miraron a ellos mismos, diciendo a la vez—¿Tu lo sabías? ¡Yo tampoco!—Por lo que la cosa quedó bastante absurda.

—Por cierto, Nami, tu tampoco me presentaste a tu hermana—Dijo Luffy tras besar a Nami.

—Pero al menos sí sabías de su existencia—Dijo ella haciendo unos pucheros semejantes a los de Luffy.

—Oye, guapa...—Se quejó su hermana—Oye Ace, hacemos tarde—Le dijo al moreno, que asintió—Vamos...

—Oh, tienes razón Nami, pero no me la presentaste nunca—Siguió quejándose Luffy haciendo también él pucheros(n/a:recordad que aún están en medio de la calle xD)

—Valee, estamos en paz, empate—Nami se sonrojó, era verdad... Pero es que era raro ver a Nojiko al instituto,... Y cómo vivía al otro extremo del barrio costaba verla a menudo.—Pues te la presento... Ella se llama…—Quedó interrumpida, la voz de Zoro la cortó.

—Oye, Nami... Llegaréis tarde—Pasó por su lado junto a Robin. Nami estuvo a punto de responderle pero al girarse vio que no había ni rastro de su hermana—¡Será..!—Gritó furiosa—¡Siempre hace lo mismo, me deja tirada y yo después me pongo a hablar sola como una idiota!

—jajaja, que graciosa es tu hermana—Dijo Luffy riendo. Nami lo fulminó con la mirada, y cuando él pensó que ésta le pegaría notó cómo le cogía la mano y como empezaba a correr llevándolo con ella.

—¡Luffy, vamos a llegar tarde! ¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!—Le gritó.

—Shanks-sensei nos va a reñir...—Suspiró Luffy imaginándose al pasillo con cubos de agua en los brazos.

* * *

...................

.....

—¡¡Serás gafe!!—Gritó Nami.

—Joo, cómo iba a saber yo que iba a ocurrir lo mismo que pensé…—Se quejó Luffy dejando un cubo al suelo a causa del cansancio.

—Tsk, eres algo increíble, tío—Dijo ella suspirando también, y dejando los dos cubos al suelo—¡Estoy harta de cargar esa porquería, que les den a los cubos de agua!(xD)—Gritó.

—¡Nami, no grites, Shanks-sensei va a...!—Luffy no llegó a tiempo, la puerta de su clase se abrió de repente.

—¡¡Tsukumi!! ¿Qué son esos gritos?—Exclamó Shanks con una mirada de lo más molesta.

—Perdone, Shanks-sensei...—Dijo ella agachando la cabeza simulando avergonzarse. Por dentro estaba a punto de mearse de risa.

Luffy agachó también la cabeza, prefería que el profesor no viera la cara de sufrimiento que tenía al no poder reír frente de él.

—¿Ishikawa, ocurre algo?—Le preguntó a Luffy, que levantó su mirada al instante para responder algo.

—No, Shanks-sensei, no ocurre nada

—Pues así callaos los dos que a lo mejor entráis si os portáis bien—E iba a cerrar la puerta de su clase para continuar cuando Nami no pudo más; De su boca estallaron grandes carcajadas que resonaron por todo el pasillo.

—jajajaj, sen-sensei... Su... su cabeza... jajajaj—Reía sin poder controlarse. Luffy había estallado también, desde que lo vieron salir al pasillo que se estaban aguantando.

—¡¡¿Qué rábanos le ocurre a mi cabeza, Tsukumi!!?—Gritó Shanks ya fuera de sí.

—¡¡Que parece un viejo!! Jajajjajaja—Exclamó Nami señalándole un mechón de pelo blanco. Shanks se puso rojo, pero de furia, y después de tirar los cuatro cubos a la pareja entró en su clase dando un fuerte portazo.

—¡¡EN MIS CLASES NO VOLVÉIS A ENTRAR!!—Gritó el profesor, pero Nami y Luffy seguían riéndose a carcajada limpia de él, y por lo que oyeron dentro de la clase los alumnos también se lo pasaban de lo mejor—¡¡Y COMO AQUÍ NO HAYA SILENCIO EMPIEZO A REPARTIR EXÁMENES SORPRESA, ASÍ QUE YA SABÉIS!!—Oyeron que gritaba dentro de la clase.

—Ne, Luffy...—Le dijo Nami al moreno una vez se calmó—¿Qué edad crees que tendrá Shanks para tener ya canas?

—Pues no lo hacía tan viejo... Dicen que hay tíos que a los 20 ya tienen canas, así que...—Nami rió—Demo Nami, ya te vale... Ahora nos quedamos el resto del curso sin clases de física (xD)—Dijo mirando serio a Nami.

—Gomen, Luffy, yo...—Nami bajó la mirada, cuando veía a Luffy serio sentía la necesidad de recompensarle.

—Y eso es algo—Continuó diciendo Luffy agarrándole el rostro a Nami para que ella le mirara a los ojos—...Que me encanta... Así que no sé si darte las gracias...—Acabó besándola con ternura. La chica notó la cara ardiente, hasta las orejas le quemaban. Dos besos en lo poco que llevaban de día... A ese paso iba a volverse loca.

—Luffy...—Dios, tenerlo tan cerca suyo, le hacía querer más de él.

—Tranquila, con algo de suerte Shanks va a aceptarnos en las clases de mates y historia—Continuó haciendo reír a la chica.

—Tsk, este tío es rarísimo... ¿A quién se le ocurre dar materias tan distintas? Parece que lo haga para fastidiarnos...—Acabó bufando molesta.

—Vaya, vaya, mira quien se ha quedado también sin profesor de la mitad de materias...——Oyeron una voz femenina cargada de ironía que Nami identificó muy bien.

—¡¡Nojiko, me las vas a pagar!!—Gritó separándose de Luffy y viendo como por el pasillo se acercaba su hermana junto al llamado Ace, hermano de su Luffy.

—Oh, tranquila, hermanita loca...—Dijo ella ignorando los gritos de su hermana.

—¡Hermano! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Preguntó Luffy a Ace, que se miraba a Nojiko bastante atónito ante su reacción frente a Nami, su hermana.

—Imagínatelo—Dijo él—Primero nos sacan de tres materias, las que Shanks nos da...—Empezó a contar— luego nos viene Califa a fastidiarnos la lengua・acabó bufando molesto, a lo que Nojiko le replicó.

—No sé quien fue el listo que se le ocurrió gritar "UNO" en voz alta mientras jugábamos a cartas...—Le reprochó Nojiko al moreno dándole un empujón.

—Que bien os lo pasáis...—Dijo Nami escuchando atónita

—La que habla...—Contestaron Ace y Nojiko a la vez.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos ya?—Dijo Ace rascándose una oreja.

—Antes vienen los interrogatorios—Dijo Nojiko con una voz llena de algo que misteriosamente a Nami le daban ganas de atizarle con los cubos de agua—¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos? ¿Cuantas citas habéis tenido? ¿Cómo fue el primer beso? ¿Lo habéis hecho ya? —Antes de que Nojiko siguiera soltando sandeces Ace se encargó de pisarle una bota—¡Auch! ¡Cacho idiota!

—Por favor, disculpa a Nojiko...—Dijo Ace simulando vergüenza, en realidad aquellas preguntas le interesaban a él también, pero tenía que chinchar a Nojiko por encima de todo.

—No sé si seré capaz de eso...—Dijo Nami a punto de un ataque de nervios.

—Pues el primer beso fue en...—Luffy parecía dispuesto a contestar las preguntas, inocente de él. Nami se encargó de pisarle un pie, por lo que él, con un "auch" calló.

—Eres una cotilla... Bueno, llevamos, oficialmente, llevamos... un día—Dijo sonrojándose. Nojiko y Ace se pusieron a reír.

—¡ooh, qué pasada!, ¿no? Ya decía yo que era raro que no me hubieses dicho nada, siendo como soy tu hermana mayor...—Dijo Nojiko con el dedo índice apuntando a Nami acusadoramente.

—Pues que no te extrañara si no te lo hubiera dicho...—Dijo Nami mirándola con una malicia que Nojiko ignoró completamente.

—Tsk... En fin, ¡¡Felicidades, parejita!!—Dijo guiñándoles el ojo izquierdo.

—¡Por cierto, hermano!¿Cómo es que os conocéis tu y la nee-san de Nami?—Dijo Luffy cayendo, la verdad era algo bastante insólito—¿Acaso salís juntos?—Dijo mirándolos con perversidad, ellos en cambio ni siquiera se inmutaron.

—Como que no—Respondieron al unísono—Ni en tus sueños—Añadió Nojiko.

—Resulta que los dos vamos muy a menudo en la biblioteca municipal. Al principio los dos coincidíamos, total, íbamos allí para poder conectarnos con el wii-Fi que tienen... Ahora vamos a la biblioteca para meternos con el bibliotecario—Explicó Ace.

—…Que el pobre es un debilucho que no mide más de un metro de altura, pobre...—Añadió Nojiko alzando la cabeza, en un gesto pensativo.

—¿Y así os conocisteis? ¿Un poco patético, no creéis?—Dijo Nami medio deprimida por la frescura de aquellos dos.

—Puede—Dijo Ace— Pero pocas cosas me divierten más que molestar aquél tío.

—Pues que amargado, oye—Dijo Nami—A ver si hacéis un poco de vida social—Les riñó.

—Ahora pienso venir cada día al instituto, guapa, así que vas a verme más a menudo el pelo—Dijo Nojiko burlona,

—Ooooh, que cruz—Dijo Nami, pero en el fondo estaba contenta, al fin y al cabo era su única hermana—Tendré que enseñarte a relacionarte...

—Así sustituiré las 5 clases a las que no puedo asistir, mira que bien...—Dijo Nojiko con ironía.

—Te irá bien—Dijo Ace

—Tu también vas a asistir a mis clases, Ace-kun—Dijo Nami—Si te relacionas con Nojiko, entonces significa que eres especial como ella... Tendré que enseñarte un par de cosas—Dijo alzando el pulgar orgullosa

—Nami... Te emocionas solita—Dijo Nojiko cerrando los ojos y sonriendo negando a la vez la cabeza.

De repente, el timbre que anunciaba el fin de aquella primera clase que había resultado tan accidental. Nami suspiró y cogió a Luffy de la mano.

—Venga, entremos, con un poco de suerte la clase de latín sí podremos hacerla... A no ser que Sha-sen se haya chivado a Poli-sen... Con lo amiguitos que son...—・Dijo Nami a la vez que se despedía con la mano que tenía libre de aquellos dos.

—Nos vemos luego, hermano—Le dijo Ace a Luffy sonriendo—Te veo también luego a ti, pelirroja—Añadió.

—¡No me llamo pelirroja!—Se quejó Nami ya entrando en su clase y desapareciendo junto a un Luffy que había sonreído hacia Nojiko y Ace en señal de despedida.

—¿Qué ha dicho la pelirroja?—Le preguntó Ace a Nojiko burlándose de Nami.

—Bah, déjala, pobre—Dijo Nojiko encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Que hacemos? Toca lengua...—Dijo Ace pasándose los brazos por la nuca.

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca del insti? Que yo sepa hay una chica bastante empanada...—Propuso Nojiko sonriendo con malicia.

—Buena idea—Dijo Ace, y seguidamente se encaminaron sin prisas hacia la biblioteca, que estaba en la primera planta. Total, tenían un par de horas por delante, después de lengua tocaba física, materia que daba Shanks...

**********************

Una chica de pelo azul hasta la cintura se paseaba por los pasillos del instituto, Habían acabado las tres primeras horas de clases, y tocaba descansar por media hora para comer algo. Iba con prisa, alguien la estaba esperando para comer.

—"Maldito examen, Poli-sen podría habernos puesto un examen un poco más largo, y además, siendo mi primer día..."—Pensó molesta. Iba tan distraída que al cruzar un pasillo que se cruzaba con otro alguien iba a un paso tan apresurado como el suyo. Chocaron, y por suerte nadie cayó al suelo—"Vaya día que llevo..." Perdón—Dijo sin mirar aún la persona con la que había chocado.

—No, perdóname tu a mi, no miraba por dónde iba, tenía prisa y…—El chico la miró, y ella a él, y ambos quedaron sin habla.

—N-no pasa n-nada...—Dijo la chica tartamudeando, sintiéndose idiota. Aquél chico... No lo conocía, no sabía nada de él, pero, aún así, sentía una especie de atracción hacia él, tenía unos ojos oscuros que le parecía que le traspasaban el alma, y un pelo castaño corto que le caía hasta las orejas.

—Vale, pues entonces…—Dijo él más tranquilo—Por cierto...—Añadió viendo como la chica estaba dispuesta a irse・ ¿Cómo te llamas...? No te había visto antes por aquí...

—Ah, sí... Soy una alumna nueva, vine hoy... De hecho esperaba a alguien que conozco de aquí... Me llamo Vivi Nefertari, ¿Y tu?—Se atrevió a preguntar ella, de hecho le carcomía la curiosidad. Él, al sentirse nombrado, sintió los nervios aflorar en él.

—Yo soy miembro del equipo de kárate del instituto... Me llamo Kozha Izuya—Dijo él con una voz bastante firme. Ella se sorprendió, y efectivamente, al mirarle bien apreció el buen cuerpo que tenía aquél chico. Se sonrojó.

—"Qué estoy pensando, por dios..."— Se reprochó—En fin, supongo que nos veremos por aquí…—Dijo Vivi a modo de despedida—...y... Yo tengo la intención de apuntarme al club de canto...—Y antes de que el chico pudiera decirle algo ella ya había salido del edificio por una puerta. La vio corriendo y sonrió.

* * *

—¡¡Ussop-Kun!!—Gritó Vivi al ver al chico de pelo alborotado recostado en una pared del patio—Perdón por el retraso...・Añadió parando en seco delante de él y cogiéndose las manos a las rodillas para descansar de la corrida que había hecho después de conocer aquél chico.

—Tampoco hacía falta que vinieras corriendo, Vivi—Dijo el nombrado Ussop sonriendo—Si no fuera porque te conozco desde que íbamos a la guardería, pensaría que estás loca—Añadió riendo. Ella lo miró molesta, pero al instante su mirada se volvió pacífica.

—Que malo eres, Ussop-Kun—Dijo ella.

—¿Cómo te fue el examen de Kaku-sensei?—Le preguntó Ussop a Vivi—Mira que tener que pasar toda la clase de Califa-sensei fuera para hacer un examen que no acabaste a la hora anterior...—Le reprochó él—Te perdiste una clase teórica del origen de nuestra preciosa lengua—Dijo Ussop sarcástico.

—Sé que soy lenta, pero aquél examen era larguísimo... Y además qué querías que supiera, es mi primer día, ya me ha dicho Kaku-sensei que no pasa nada si suspendo—Suspiró ella.

—Que suerte tienes... Y yo tuve que saltarme media clase de Califa-sensei por el examen... Y la verdad me alegro bastante—Acabó pensando en lo inmensamente aburrida que había sido la segunda hora, a diferencia de la primera, que la había pasado de lo más divertida.

—¡¡En cambio la primera hora ha sido divertidísima!! ¿Verdad, Ussop-Kun?—Dijo Vivi entusiasmada, recordaba que dos chicos se habían metido con el profesor diciéndole que era viejo... Cómo había reído... Shanks-sensei casi les pone un examen sorpresa... Su primer día y casi tiene un susto.

—¡Sí! Ishikawa y Tsukumi-san son de lo más divertidos en clase...—Dijo Ussop alegre.

—Me gustaría conocerlos, parecen de lo más simpáticos—Dijo Vivi sonriendo.

—Ahora te los voy a presentar, pero primero será mejor que conozcas a mis amigos...¡Mira, ahí están!—Dijo él señalando a dos personas que venían hacia él.

—¡Ussop-Kun!—Saludó una chica rubia—¿Eres nueva?—Le preguntó a Vivi.

—Sí, ha venido hoy—Le dijo Ussop—Se llama Vivi Nefertari, y es una amiga de la infancia—La chica rubia asintió.

—Encantada Vivi, yo me llamo Kaya Ishizuki, y voy a la misma clase que Ussop-Kun... No nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero somos grandes amigos—Dijo Kaya sonriendo ampliamente.

Un chico alto de pelo azul fue el siguiente en presentarse.

—Encantado, soy Franky y soy super—Aclaró haciendo una pose triunfal—Voy a la misma clase que Usso-Kun y somos ¡Super! Amigos—Acabó sonriendo orgulloso.

Vivi se lo miró un poco extrañada, pero asintió sonriéndole.

—Encantada de conoceros a los dos—Se reverenció levemente—Espero que nos llevemos bien—Sonrió.

—Bueno, falta todavía un tío—Dijo Ussop—Tiene que estar por venir, debe estar aprovechando para entrenar kárate, ahora que tiene tiempo libre—Al oír aquello del kárate Vivi se puso nerviosa... ¿Y si Ussop hablaba de Izuya? Se ponía nerviosa sólo de pensarlo, y lo peor de todo era que no entendía el porqué.

—¿Có-Cómo se llama este chico que falta?—Preguntó Vivi temerosa.

—¿Te refieres a Izuya-san?—Preguntó Kaya. Vivi abrió los ojos totalmente desconcertada.

—Izuya...Se llama Izuya Sôichi—Acabó Ussop.

—¿Se llama Izuya?—Preguntó Vivi extrañada.

—¿Qué conoces a su hermano Kozha?—Le preguntó Ussop—Los dos van a Kárate, Kozha tiene un año más que nosotros—Le explicó.

—Ah... No es que lo conozca, pero hoy llegué corriendo precisamente porque choqué con él—Dijo sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

—Vaya, Vaya... Así que has hablado con Izuya-niichan—Dijo entusiasmado Franky—Lucha increíblemente bien, me encantaría unirme al club de kárate por él, pero no me aceptan...—Acabó medio deprimido.

—...Si no te aceptan es porque eres un papanatas haciendo kárate, Franky—Dijo una voz que se acercaba a ellos.

—¡¡Sôichi-baka!! ¡Qué vas a saber tú de kárate!—Le gritó Franky. Los demás negaron con la cabeza, sorprendidos de aquél comentario estúpido de Franky.

—¿Te recuerdo que soy miembro del club?—Dijo él arrogante.

—Lo eres por enchufe, cafre—Dijo Franky mirándole con más arrogancia que Sôichi.

—¡¡Serás...!!—Sôichi iba a rechistar pero Kaya se puso en medio de los dos.

—¡¡Siempre peleando, Izuya-san, Franky-san, basta!! ¿No veis que tenemos a una nueva integrante? Comportaos un poco・Les riñó la rubia, alo que los dos callaron avergonzados.

—¡Oh! ¡Te he visto en la clase, Ussop ya me dijo quien eras!—Exclamó Sôichi a Vivi—Me llamo Sôichi Izuya—El chico era alto, de la misma estatura que Franky, y su pelo era más oscuro que el de su hermano, también más corto. Sus ojos, en cambio, eran oscuros, como los de Kozha.

—"Se parecen a los de Kozha-Kun..."—Pensó Vivi inconscientemente sobre los ojos del Izuya—"Pero los de Kozha-Kun son más bonitos"—Encantada, soy Vivi Nefertari, y soy nueva...

—En fin, todos presentados—Suspiró Ussop・Mejor dejemos la presentación que tenemos pendiente con Ishikawa y Tsukumi para luego, casi va a tocar el timbre.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Vivi sacando su almuerzo de su mochila, al igual que los demás. Se sentaron en unos bancos y empezaron a comer.

* * *

—Dios mío, qué examen—Dijo Nami de repente. Se encontraba junto a Zoro, Robin y Luffy en un rincón del patio—Kaku-sen se ha pasado tres pueblos—Añadió.

—Pues sí, yo he tenido que saltarme media clase con Cali-sen por culpa del examen ese... Casi hubiera preferido que Kaku-sen nos hubiera expulsado también de sus clases—Dijo Luffy fastidiado.

—Pues sí, ya ves…—Añadió Nami.

—Por cierto—Comentó Robin— ¿Hoy vino una alumna nueva a clase, no?

—Sí, aquella chica del pelo azul—Recordó Zoro— Y también hizo el examen, supongo que habrán llegado a un acuerdo con Kaku—Razonó el peliverde.

—La he visto correr hacia Ussop hace quince minutos—Comentó Nami sin cambiar de su cara aquella expresión de amargura producida por aquél examen "sorpresa".

—Vaya, se conocerían, digo yo—Dijo Zoro—En fin, ahora que lo pienso...¿Dónde anda el pervertido?—Preguntó Zoro al no verle por ahí—Juré verle durante el maldito examen...

—Fue a la biblioteca para estudiar—Dijo Robin calmada—・Ha suspendido las mates y tiene que estudiar.

—Uy, uy...—Dijo Nami asustada—Si en la biblioteca aún están mi hermana y Ace, anda que estudiará algo—Dijo suspirando.

—¿Quién decís?—・Preguntó Zoro extrañado. Robin los miró curiosa.

Nami tubo que explicarles todo lo que les había sucedido hoy a ella y a Luffy.

—Vaya, qué bueno・Dijo Zoro—Pues si se dedican a hacer eso en la biblioteca no sé yo qué va hacer Sanji…

—Eso estaba diciendo…—Se lamentó Nami.

—...A no ser que encuentre a Nojiko-san interesante y se olvide de estudiar—・ Dijo Robin tranquilamente analizando aquella posibilidad, que siendo sinceros, creía casi cierta.—Será mejor que vaya a ver lo que hace…—Dijo encaminándose rápidamente a la biblioteca, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Zoro frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Robin se daba tantas molestias con aquél pervertido? ¡Que molesto era aquello!

—Tranquilo, Zoro, que sólo va a vigilarlo—Dijo Nami—Cálmate, fiera—Añadió, haciendo reír a Luffy.

—Par de bobos sin cabeza—Bufó Zoro molesto.

Nami y Luffy no le oían, sólo reían sin poder parar.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, creo que quedó claro el protagonismo de Luffy y Nami en este capi, no? XDDD a mi me dan mucha risa, son tal para cual xDD queda un poco Ooc(o mucho xD) pero yo adoro verlos así... No se vosotros, decidme XDDD

Aparecieron Ace y Nojiko!! Raro en mis fics, eh? Tsk, tengo que ser fiel a mis obsesiones ^__^ y Ussop(que lo había abandonado xD), Kaya,Franky, mi OC Soy Chi,Kozha y los SUPER profes Kaku y Califa(los véis haciendo de profes?mola xD)!!! Eso se pone interesante!!! Y aún aparecerán más!!

Ooh... Casi no ha habido ZoRo T__T pero todo a su tiempo xDD que hay fic para rato ,vaya... No sé si añadir a Tashi xD decidmeee, quiero vuestra opinión!

Me queda agradecerle infinitamente el apoyo a Nemo Robin chan!!! Graciaaaaaaaaas por tus comens!! ^__________^

En el proximo capi a lo mejor Haru aparece... Uy, uy, Zoro...

¡Hasta pronto, minna! ¡Animaros a comentar! ^w^


	8. ¡Es por vergüenza!

**CELOS**

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

"**ES VERGÜEZA…"**

**Hello, babys… Aquí vuelve Gynee-chan con un capitulo larguito para vosotros! Esta vez tenéis que dar las gracias a Ayaami-sama, decidí terminar el capi pronto para llegar a su cumple, pero hice tarde xDD**

**Luego os cuento cuatro cosillas sobre el capi… Leed, please y pasadlo bien x333**

_

* * *

_

_Nami tuvo que explicarles todo lo que les había sucedido hoy a ella y a Luffy._

—_Vaya, qué bueno—dijo Zoro—Pues si se dedican a hacer eso en la biblioteca no sé yo qué va hacer Sanji…_

—_Eso estaba diciendo…—se lamentó Nami._

—_...A no ser que encuentre a Nojiko-san interesante y se olvide de estudiar— dijo Robin tranquilamente analizando aquella posibilidad, que siendo sinceros, creía casi cierta.—Será mejor que vaya a ver lo que hace…—dijo encaminándose rápidamente a la biblioteca, no tenía mucho tiempo._

_Zoro frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Robin se daba tantas molestias con aquél pervertido? ¡Qué molesto era aquello!_

—_Tranquilo, Zoro, que sólo va a vigilarlo—dijo Nami—Cálmate, fiera—añadió, haciendo reír a Luffy._

—_Par de bobos sin cabeza—bufó Zoro molesto._

_Nami y Luffy no le oían, sólo reían sin poder parar._

_**

* * *

**_

La biblioteca se alzaba discretamente, el hecho de que estuviera algo alejada de los edificios destinados a impartir las clases la convertía en un edificio de lo más olvidado y tranquilo.

—"Con razón Sanji-Kun ha venido aquí a estudiar... Es el lugar ideal... Sanji sabe lo que se hace, aunque no lo parezca..."-razonó Robin ya abriendo la vieja puerta que llevaba dentro del recinto.

Se esmeró en buscarle y no tardó mucho en encontrarle. Se sorprendió, pues el rubio mujeriego estaba sentado en la mesa más alejada, el lugar donde quizás podría estudiar con más tranquilidad. Era digno de nombrar el hecho de que en la biblioteca estaban unas cuantas chicas a las que éste podría haberles puesto el ojo encima. Entre ellas estaba Nojiko.

—Perdona que te moleste...-al oír la voz de Robin, Sanji levantó la cabeza a la milésima de segundo.

—¡Robin, guapísima! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó cariñoso. Ella le sonrió con calma y se sentó a su lado.

—Temía por tus estudios... Pero veo que no hay nada que temer...-dijo ella viendo sus apuntes.

—¡Dios, que tierna eres! ¡Cómo te preocupas por mí, Robin-Chan! -dijo él suspirando emocionado.

—Bueno, más bien diría que desconfiaba de si podrías aprovechar este momento para estudiar...-rectificó ella divertida.

Sanji bufó sonriendo. Le había gustado este detalle de Robin.

—Robin-Chan, ya que estás aquí... ¿Por qué no me ayudas un poco? Hay cada fórmula rara en este examen que tiemblo solo de oírla nombrar...-dijo Sanji medio suplicante medio deprimido.( le comprendo xD)

—No hay problema... Pero tengo que decirte que no es de lo que se me da mejor...

—No importa Robin-chan, el caso es que tú has aprobado las matemáticas y yo no- a Robin aquellas palabras de Sanji le recordaron a Luffy en sus arranques infantiles continuas. No supo bien lo que pasó, pero a lo mejor el hecho de haber podido hablar un poco con Zoro y estar más feliz le facilitaban las cosas. En estos momentos se encontraba explicándole a Sanji una de aquellas complicadas fórmulas, y por cada tontería que el rubio le decía la chica no hacía más que reír. Pero no reía por educación ni por formalismos... Reía de alegría, de felicidad.

—Preciosa, me alegro de que seas feliz... Pero no me gusta que el pervertido ese esté demasiado a gusto contigo...-Zoro no se había podido estar de ir hacia la biblioteca, y pese a los insultos de Nami que le amenazaban de "cobarde, machista e intolerante", su obstinación le llevó hacia Robin. "A lo mejor Nami ha malpensado... Esa bruja... Se cree que no me fío de Robin...", las cavilaciones de Zoro empezaban a mostrarse. "Precisamente de Robin es de quien me fío más y en quien más confío... No me importa que esté con chicos, está en todo su derecho, así como yo tengo el mío de tener amigas...". Zoro no se dio cuenta de que un chico peliblanco estaba detrás de él y vigilaba la misma mesa que él. "Pero no puedo quitarme de encima este maldito sentimiento... Que molesto es... Malditos celos..."

—Y que lo digas... - oyó una voz a su espalda que lo asustó un poco. Al girarse vio a un chico que sería de su edad, de pelo corto y desordenado. El color de su pelo era bastante bizarro; de lo claro que lo tenía podría asegurar que era blanco... Pero al mismo tiempo veía cabello negro como el carbón.

—¿Quién eres?-dijo él. "¿Me ha oído acaso? Pero si estaba pensando…Que chico más raro..."

—Te oí decir aquello... Perdona que te lo pregunte pero, ¿Hablabas de Robin-san, verdad?

—¿Eh? -Zoro se descolocó. ¿Quién era aquél tío? ¿Y qué decía de "Robin-san"? Aquello le olía francamente mal.

—Perdona mi indiscreción, pero como vi que la mirabas... Oye, ¿tú no serás...?

—No, escúchame tú... ¿De qué conoces a Robin? -dijo Zoro con cara de pocos amigos. Le había sido inevitable ponerse en guardia.

—Pues digamos que somos amigos... Y tú, debes de ser su novio... Esta reacción no sería propia de un amigo, creo yo...

Zoro no sabía si era por el clima o por la voz de aquél chico que se asemejaba a la burla, pero empezaban a entrarle unas ganas de saludar a aquél chico, y no precisamente con dos besos.

—Sí, Robin es mi novia -sin serlo del todo consciente matizó el "mi" como si intentara explicarle que no había opción de cambio.

—Sí, ya veo... Me habló de ti, parecía preocupada y algo triste...-Haru hizo memoria sobre el día en que él y Robin se reencontraron. Ella le había estado hablando de Zoro bastante tímidamente. A primera vista parecía un tipo duro sin más, pero Hatsuharu observó en Zoro algo más; asemejado a la inseguridad constante de que la chica estuviera bien. Parecía una preocupación constante.

— ¿Preocupada y triste? ¿Eso cuando?-interrogó el peliverde levantando una ceja algo preocupado.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? Robin-san siempre está ofuscada por la tristeza y el miedo a la soledad...-el rostro de Hatsuharu se ensombreció, y su preocupación se hizo palpable.

Los ojos de Zoro se abrían ahora al máximo, tal revelación le abría las puertas a situaciones en las que Robin se había mostrado extraña ante él a sus ojos. Desde la revelación de ayer la chica parecía feliz, pero según lo que aquél tipo decía podría tratarse de una felicidad temporal, o en el peor de los casos sería una felicidad construida.

Ahora Zoro se sentía mal, muy mal. Un tío que no conocía de nada le acababa de rebelar sentimientos de Robin que él desconocía en cierto modo... Y aquello le incomodaba al máximo, pues se sentía alejado de ella.

—Yo... Voy a buscarla-oyó decir Hatsuharu justo antes de ver desaparecer al curioso peliverde.

Sonrió tranquilamente, y vio que Zoro había llegado en la mesa de Robin y la había besado tiernamente ante la mirada asesina de cierto rubio que no conocía en absoluto.

* * *

—Como te gusta mentir…

—Yo no te he dicho que te divirtieras, sólo dije que podíamos pasar el rato…

—Pues ni eso…- Ace recordó lo que Nojiko le había dicho sobre el nuevo bibliotecario del instituto. Quería vacilarle y por poco se duerme por su increíble pasotismo.

—Da igual, además, estamos hablando de la biblioteca… -dijo Nojiko como obviando el hecho de que aburrirse era sinónimo de ir a la biblioteca.

—Pues vayámonos… A no ser que quieras ir a dónde están el rubio y la morena a escuchar al bobo ese decirte chorradas- dijo el moreno con una molestia en su voz algo evidente.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa algo así? – le cuestionó Nojiko algo sorprendida de la actitud molesta de su compañero –además, me da pena y todo, un día van a aprovecharse de él que no veas….-quedó unos segundos parada, como si descubriera algo muy interesante-espera, ahora que lo pienso podría...

—Eh, eh… déjalo-Ace se encargó de alejarle tal pensamiento de la cabeza- y vayámonos ya, Hina está rondando por aquí y no quiero verla

—Hablando de gente pesada… Anda que tú también… Creo que no eres el más indicado para darle apuntes de historia, burro-Nojiko le miró como si de un bicho raro se tratase-no sé si recuerdas que nos está estrictamente prohibido pisar las clases que imparta Shanks

—Claro que lo sé, burra… Pero algo tenía que decirle, ¿No? Pasaba de quedar como un imbécil…

—Tu tranquilo que cuando vea tus invisibles apuntes vas a quedar como un señor… En fin, larguémonos ya que me parece que acaba de sonar el timbre…

Salieron de la biblioteca sin prisas, y al pasar por delante del gimnasio vieron salir un chico castaño que a Nojiko le pareció muy conocido. Se lo quedó mirando de tal forma que Ace sintió vergüenza ajena.

—Oye, ¿Qué mir…?-pero la pregunta de Ace quedó interrumpida porqué a Nojiko le vino de repente el nombre del chico en cuestión.

—¡Izuya!-gritó algo sorprendida. El chico, que no se había percatado de la mirada de la chica, la miró y al instante pareció reconocerla.

—Ey, Tsukumi-dijo el chico con naturalidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Oye, ¿Quién….?- Ace no entendía nada, pues no había visto al chico ese en su vida. Otra vez la peli azul interrumpió su pregunta.

—Me llamo Nojiko, ya lo sabes, bakane-la chica parecía feliz, pues sonreía de una forma bastante inaudita.

Ace se extrañó. ¿Se conocían? De confianza les sobraba, por lo que veía.

—Y yo me llamo Kozha guapa, lo sabes perfectamente-le reprochó el castaño. — ¿Y tu…? –dijo al fijarse en Ace, que ahora estaba mirando un punto indefinido del pasillo con un sonoro bostezo resonando en su boca.

—Ishikawa- dijo Ace perezoso- Izuya, por lo que veo – el castaño asintió, y Nojiko decidió coger las riendas de la conversación.

—Kozha es un viejo amigo de la primaria… Tiene nuestra edad… Por cierto, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- le preguntó extrañada por no haberlo visto en los dos meses de instituto que ya llevaban.

—Yo estoy aquí desde principio de curso, mona… Eres tú la que no venías ni a la de tres… - Nojiko asintió- que bien que te haya visto de nuevo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti- el castaño sonrió.

—Tienes razón, por lo menos hará… Mucho tiempo-dijo Nojiko perezosa por contar. Su estado de ánimo parecía subir, pues su sonrisa empezaba a ser persistente.

Ace frunció el ceño. Harto de que todos pasaran de él, empezó a caminar dirección a su aula, aun siendo consciente de que no lograría entrar, pues tocaba precisamente historia, y esto era sinónimo a Shanks, y en consecuencia, expulsión directa.

En el pasillo del gimnasio, Kozha y Nojiko seguían hablando de sus cosas, sin percatarse de que Ace no estaba.

_

* * *

_

El timbre había sonado ya y Luffy y Nami habían vuelto a clase. No había rastro de Sanji y los demás.

—"¿Estarán aún en la biblioteca?-se preguntó Nami. La chica estaba apoyada en su mesa, pensativa.

—Hola, Tsukumi-san…-oyó Nami. Levantó la vista y vio a una bonita chica rubia, acompañada de tres chicos y la alumna nueva que había llegado hoy mismo.

—Oh, llámame Nami…-dijo la pelinaranja sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, Nami…-dijo Kaya correspondiendo al gesto de amabilidad- Queríamos presentarte a Vivi… Es una vieja amiga de Ussop-Kun, dijo que tenía interés de conocerte

Vivi miró azorada a su nueva compañera rubia, avergonzada de que hubiera contado aquello.

—Ah… Pues soy Nami, encantada-dijo la pelinaranja un poco extrañada pero amable con la peliazul-¿Vivi?

—Eh… Sí, soy Vivi Nefertari… Mucho gusto

—También queríamos presentarle el resto de tu grupo… ¿Dónde están?-preguntó Ussop extrañado.

Nami giró la cabeza y lo vio: su novio estaba apoyado en una mesa que no era la suya, y miraba hacia la nada.

—"Luffy…"-pensó la chica extrañada del comportamiento del moreno.

Llevaban un día saliendo, y cuando pensaba en que era la novia de Luffy los colores se le subían en la cara. Le costaba admitirlo, pero no por desinterés ni falta de confianza, sino por vergüenza. Le gustaba tanto Luffy que le costaba creer que él fuera su novio… Era todo demasiado bonito.

— ¡Tsukumi!-oyó la chica. Salió de sus cavilaciones y vio que Ussop le llamaba. —Ahí está Ishikawa, ya le veo… ¿Podrías presentárselo a Vivi?

Nami sonrió. Por dentro estaba a punto de caerse al suelo. Le hastiaba aquél pasotismo… "¿Y por qué tengo que presentárselo yo? ¿Qué interés tiene esta chica en Luffy?", aunque había una parte de su molestia que era debida al interés de Vivi en su novio, había algo que la tenía desorientada aún más.

—"¿Cómo les presento a Luffy?" Eh... Sí, claro… ¡Luffy! –gritó la chica intentando llamar la atención del moreno. No lo consiguió. –"¿Está enfadado conmigo? O eso, o está empanado…" – la preocupación de Nami iba en aumento, pero no dejó que el nerviosismo la afectara, no de momento-Bueno, mejor vamos nosotros…-dijo al grupo de Kaya al ver que no recibía ni una triste mirada de Luffy.

Fue necesario tocarle el hombro al chico para que éste reaccionara. Al hacerlo, y con la mirada que éste le dirigió, Nami notó en sus ojos cierto rencor. No entendía nada.

—Luffy, te presento a Vivi Nefertari… Ella dijo que tenía interés en conocerte…-dijo de lo más neutra.

—"¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué todo el mundo se inventa cosas? ¡En ningún momento dije que tuviera interés en Ishikawa! Sólo dije que eran divertidos y sí, quería conocerlos, a los dos, no solo a Luffy…y dicho así se puede malinterpretar… Ay dios, esa Kaya…"-pensó Vivi azorada por la situación.-Eh… Hola, encantada...-dijo para salir del mal paso.

Luffy la miró, y cuando Vivi creía que éste le iría a girar la cara o a decirle alguna grosería, vio en el rostro del moreno una resplandeciente sonrisa que hizo que quedara paralizada por unos instantes.

Nami se sonrojó. Había visto millones de sonrisas en Luffy, pero no había manera de evitar que su corazón bombeara con una fuerza mayor que de costumbre cuando él sonreía. Era algo superior a ella… Era una razón poderosa que justificaba su apego por el chico… Su chico.

—Lu-Luffy es… Mi n… amigo-dijo Nami a trompicones.

La pelinaranja no había dicho la verdad, o al menos no toda. Nami se mordió el labio, enfadada consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de decir las simples palabras de "Luffy es mi novio"

"Es vergüenza…"-pensó la chica ofuscada- "Maldita vergüenza, al diablo con ella", pero su valor no llegó, y acabó por rendirse ante las palabras de Luffy.

— ¡Encantado, Vivi!-exclamó él disminuyendo su sonrisa. La peliazul sonrió con él, junto al grupo de Kaya. Nami se había quedado paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Tenía una especie de confusión mental, una sensación abstracta; parecía como si el hecho de no haber especificado delante de Vivi lo que significaba Luffy para ella, la alejara de él.

— ¡Todos a vuestros sitios, se acabó el recreo!-gritó el profesor… De japonés. Nami tragó saliva… Aquel profe le tenía una manía increíble, y se pasaba las clases vigilándola… Era imposible pensar en sus cosas en aquellas clases.

Nami se sentó en su silla. Entonces vio como Luffy se sentaba en su izquierda, en la mesa que daba en la ventana. Se sorprendió de que se sentara ahí… Aquél sitio era el de Zoro.

—Ne, Luffy…-susurró la chica. Se dio cuenta de que cuando el moreno la miró sus mejillas se encendieron. ¿Por qué de repente le daba tanta vergüenza hablar con Luffy? Realmente se estaba volviendo loca.

El chico la miraba pendiente de que ella dijera algo.

—¿Por qué te has sentado ahí?

La mirada de Luffy se agravó considerablemente.

—¿Te molesta?-preguntó seco.

Nami abrió los ojos medio sorprendida medio dolida. ¿Cómo Luffy podía estar diciéndole aquello? ¿Molestar, él? ¡Eso nunca, y lo sabía de sobras!

—¡No!-gritó ella. Al darse cuenta del grito que había lanzado, miró al profesor medio asustada, y vio que la miraba con una expresión que quería significar algo así como "¿Qué carajos haces, Tsukumi?", pero a diferencia de lo que creía que le iba a caer a Nami, éste no dijo nada y continuó su clase de Kanjis.

* * *

—Robin, ya ha tocado el timbre…

Zoro estaba sentado justo en frente de su novia. Miraba con hastío la libreta que llenaba Sanji de inecuaciones. El rubio parecía de lo más contento de las explicaciones de la ojimarino, y ésta también parecía satisfecha de la evolución de su "alumno".

—Ve a clase, Zoro… Yo me quedaré con Sanji, tiene el examen de recuperación dentro de dos horas y me faltan cosas que explicarle…-dijo Robin sin mirarle.

Sanji sonrió para sus adentros, pues tenía la atención total de Robin en él. A lo mejor aquel suspenso no había sido tan horrible como había creído…

—¿Piensas saltarte las clases?-vio como la morena asentía con la cabeza. Suspiró resignado, sabiendo que poco podía hacer para convencerla de que estar más tiempo con Sanji era perjudicial para ella-Pues entonces nos vemos luego…-se levantó y fue hasta Robin para darle un beso, pero en el momento en el que le cogió el mentón la chica se apartó al instante, pendiente de un error que el rubio acababa de cometer.

—Sanji, esto lo has hecho al revés…-le riñó con suavidad. Se fijó en la cara enfadada de su insistente novio-Lo siento Zoro… Nos vemos luego-y le agarró la cara besándolo en la mejilla.

[...]

—Con esto he tenido que conformarme…-bufó Zoro muy molesto, dirigiéndose a su clase para hacer japonés.

* * *

—"Ya ha pasado una hora y aún no ha llegado…"-pensó Zoro desde su silla. Su cabeza estaba sostenida por su brazo derecho, se moría de sueño. -"y encima va Luffy y me hace cambiar de sitio…"

—Zoro, ¿Y Robin?-le preguntó Nami avanzando hacia él.

—Pues se ha quedado en la biblioteca con el pervertido…-dijo él de malos modos.

—¡Pelo lechuga! ¿¡A quién le llamas pervertido?-Sanji había llegado en aquél preciso momento junto a Robin.

—¿Qué nota le pondrías, Robin? –preguntó Zoro irónico, pasando de los insultos de Sanji- Un tres como máximo, es su límite intelectual… Y saca esa nota porque no es posible bajar puntos por faltas, que sino… -cuando Sanji estaba a punto de tirarse encima de Zoro por tal humillación, alguien decidió poner orden.

—Basta, Zoro-dijo Robin- Sanji ha trabajado duro… Si le sale bien el examen podrá aprobar sin problemas- y le sonrió al rubio.

—¡Qué guapa eres y qué fantástica!-exclamó Sanji entusiasmado con Robin.-¡ Un día de estos tengo que compensarte por tu favor, Robin-chan! ¡Eres maravill….!-pero el rubio no pudo acabar su discurso de amor, pues cierto peliverde se interpuso.

—Eh, rubiales, ve a tirarle los trastos a otra-le espetó enfadado.

Robin suspiró, y empezó a calcular lo poco que faltaba para que se armara una lucha entre aquellos dos. Buscó con la mirada a Nami, y la vio sentada en su silla, mirando hacia delante, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia cierto moreno que estaba hablando animadamente con la alumna nueva que había llegado hoy en su clase. Le sorprendió, pues no tenía constancia de que ellos dos se conocieran.

Se acercó a Nami dispuesta a sacarle algo.

—Hola Nami-dijo Robin sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Ah, Robin… ¿Qué tal el estudio?-dijo ella medio interesada, medio distraída.

—Tengo la sensación de que va a aprobar… Pero hablemos de otra cosa… ¿Sucede algo con Luffy y tú? -dijo Robin yendo al grano, típico de ella.

—¿Cómo? –exclamó ella de lo más incómoda. "Si ni yo sé lo que ocurre…"

—Te veo rara… Como si…-pero no pudo terminar su frase porque otro profesor se encargó de interrumpirla.

—¡A vuestros asientos, todos! –era Hogback, su profesor loco de ciencias del mundo contemporáneo, que acababa de llegar.

—Eh… Después hablamos, Robin-dijo Nami para salir del paso. Robin asintió y se fue a su silla, sabiendo que Zoro la miraba disimuladamente. Sonrió.

Nami frunció el ceño. Estaba harta de las explicaciones de Hogback, harta de que Luffy no respondiera a sus miradas y de no saber lo que le pasaba a su novio.

Un momento… ¡Lo había hecho! Por fin había sido capaz de pensar con normalidad en Luffy como pareja suya y no ponerse histérica. "Bueno… Regresa mi cordura", pensó la chica de lo más serena.

"¿Y si Luffy está enfadado conmigo por no haber actuado con iniciativa?"-pensó la chica-"Dios… tengo que hacer algo… Pero no algún día, tengo que actuar, ya", decidió la chica apretando los puños con decisión. No estaba dispuesta a perder a Luffy ahora que había conseguido estar por fin con él.

Y se propuso afrontar la situación de una vez por todas: todo el mundo se enteraría de lo que eran Luffy y ella. Cuando tocara el timbre todo cambiaría radicalmente… Así lo tenía decidido ella.

* * *

—Qué bonito sol… ¿No crees, Nojiko?

—Aún me cuesta creer que quisieras saltarte las clases… El aplicado Kozha saltándose las normas…-se burló la peli celeste.

— ¡Eh, eh! Un respeto…-Exclamó él- Encima que te hago un favor…-vio que la chica levantaba una ceja, escéptica y aclaró- Ahora tocaba historia… Sinónimo de Shanks-sensei… ¿Verdad?-la chica asintió- Tu tienes prohibido pisar sus clases, según me has contado… Así que te hago compañía

Nojiko pensó en aquel momento en Ace. Le vino a la mente una clase, la puerta cerrada y ellos dentro.

—pff… Menuda paranoia tengo-se dijo la chica pasándose la mano por la frente.

— ¿Qué dices ahora? –quiso saber Kozha interesado.

—Déjalo…-respondió Nojiko mirando más allá de las nubes.

/***************/

ENIGMAS DEL CAPÍTULO:

**¿Se atreverá Nami a hacer… Lo que tenga previsto hacer? xD**

**¿Podrá Zoro soportar por un lado las palabras dichas por Hatsuharu y la molestia de Sanji? ¿Pedirá más explicaciones a Haru o se lo sacará a Robin directamente?**

**¿Y Nojiko? ¿Qué es lo que pensaba relacionado con Ace? ¿Y éste, dónde carajos se ha ido? xD**

**¿Qué ha pasado con el flechazo de Vivi por Kozha?**

**Y SOBRETODO:**

**¿Aprovará Sanji el examen de mates? Tatatatachaaan.. en el próximo capitulo ^^ xDDD**

**...To be continued...**

Y aquí termina el episodio de hoy xD dioooos, que largo! Es un regalo para los que me aguantáis, gente xDDDD me estoy poniendo las pilas que no veas (h) os lo debo… espero no haber defraudado  
^^

Que os parece el colapso mental de Nami? Siesq.. ¡Pero mira que soy buena persona! XDDD con lo "bien" que me cae ^^' Pues a ver si me explico… Pensé que no para Nami podría no ser tan fácil admitir delante de alguien que sale con Luffy… Precisamente con Luffy, alguien que al mundo le parece estúpido, y claro, siendo como es Nami… Aquí está la paranoia inspiradora del capi Xdddd

En fin, espero que os guste el capi… Me gustaría no tardar tanto, creo que es un milagro que haya actualizado U_u 'es gracias a los comens que recibí, me animaron que no veas!

UN ABRAZO ENORME A:

**Chappy Rukia x3**

**XxOne PiecexX**

**Ayaami-sama **saludos especiales a Ayami-chan, por ser su cumple! (tarde, pero... snif xD)

**Tiffany2013**

**Nemo Robin**

**Pegadmee, merezco un castigo por ser tan vaga T_T en fin, si me perdonáis mejor x3333**

**Espero que sigáis leyéndome... ¡MATTA NE!**

PD: COMO SIEMPRE, HE TENIDO QUE COLGAR EL CAPI OTRA VEZ… YO Y MIS PROBLEMAS CON EL WORD ¬¬ (en fin… xD)


End file.
